Hidden Origins
by Jade-Rose
Summary: There were some in Brunnen G society who didn't believe in immortality. Kai's parents were amongst them. But when life takes a dangerous turn, can they keep themselves and their son safe? [Complete]
1. Chapter One

**Hidden Origins**

  


**Part One**

  
  


There were three people in the little room, two women and a man. One of the women, the younger one, was lying on what looked like a bed, while the young man stood next to it, a hand on the young woman's shoulder, an anxious look on his face. The other woman, slightly older, was stooped at the opposite end. The young woman was in labour, and quite terrified about it. The older woman spoke.

"Push, Ayari, push! I can see the top of the head."

Ayari did as she was told beads of sweat forming on her forehead, a lock of long, raven black hair falling over her eyes. She didn't bother to move it.

"And again!"

Ayari pushed again, letting a gasp of pain escape from her lungs. The young man stepped forwards in alarm.

"It's alright, Turin. There's nothing to worry about," the older woman said wryly. Turin looked slightly bashful as he stepped back. The older woman turned her attention back to Ayari.

"Right, one more enormous push, and it'll be all over," she said. Ayari nodded, and pushed for all she was worth, then sank back onto pillows, catching her breath. Turin took hold of her hand, and she turned and nodded at him, to let him know she was okay. The older woman took a blanket, wrapped the whimpering newborn in it, and presented it to Ayari. Another woman entered the room.

"Is it over Ebdu?" she asked the woman who had delivered the baby. Ebdu smiled.

"Yes Leorie. It's a boy," she said, looking at the young couple who were peering curiously at their new child.

"Congratulations," said Leorie, going over to Ayari.

Ayari was smiling both at the baby, and at Turin.

"He has your eyes," said Turin.

"I was thinking he looks more like you," replied Ayari. Turin shook his head.

"No, he looks just that little bit more like you," he said. Ayari turned to Leorie.

"What do you think?"

Leorie looked at the baby carefully.

"I can see a little bit of both of you, but I agree with Turin. He definitely has your eyes. I'm sure he will grow up to be very handsome."

"So, what are we going to call him?" asked Turin. Ayari narrowed her green eyes, and scrutinised her son carefully. At length, she said,

"Kai. I think he should be called Kai." She looked to Turin for his approval. He nodded.

"Kai is a good name," he agreed. Ayari suddenly tutted to herself.

"Look at me, I haven't let you hold him," she said, and passed baby Kai over to his father. Turin accepted the wriggling little bundle gingerly. Ebdu laughed at him.

"He won't bite, Turin," she said. Turin half shrugged the remark off, but made himself a little more comfortable with the baby anyway.

"I'll get you a drink," said Leorie, and disappeared into the next room. Turin smiled at Ayari.

"He's beautiful," he said, and bent forwards to kiss her gently. Ayari closed her eyes, and let out a little happy sigh. Leorie came back into the room carrying a cup of some kind of hot drink.  Turin took Kai again as she sat up and sipped the drink gratefully.

"Thank you," Ayari said, "And thank you, Ebdu."

"Well, I've had three of my own, plus I've helped deliver a few," grinned Ebdu. She touched Kai's face gently.

"I think that you both should get some rest," she said, putting Kai in a makeshift crib that was basically a box.

"Not the best, but you'll be home tomorrow," Leorie said. "I'm not equipped for babies, I'm afraid. Well, who is these days?" she added, thoughtfully, then brightened. 

"Are you hungry?" she asked everyone. Turin grinned, and nodded his head. Ebdu shook her head.

"I should be going soon to my own dinner, after I've finished here," she said. Leorie disappeared back into her kitchen. Turin turned and stroked Ayari's face, brushing her hair out of it.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," smiled Ayari, now beginning to feel tired. Turin kissed her again, and looked back at Kai. His newborn son was special, not just because he was Turin and Ayari's baby, but because babies were hardly heard of in their society. They were tolerated, but were supposed to be a big no-no. Pregnancy and giving birth were just two of the many things that were considered dangerous to well-being in Brunnen G life. But Turin and Ayari were different. They were part of a small section of society that rebelled against the immortality valued by most of Brunnis 2' s inhabitants. They called themselves Mortalists, though they were also known as 'Newborns'.  Mortalists refused to take Harluca, the drug which prolonged the life of the Brunnen G. instead, they tried to live as normal a life as possible within the static regime they had been born into. Both Turin and Ayari's parents had been part of this once, until they were woken up by a Mortalist from thecatatonic lifestyle most Brunnen G were stuck in. Each set of parents brought their children up to respect Mortalist values, and both Turin and Ayari were determined that their child would be brought up the same way.

  
  


Time moved on. Ayari was sitting in a chair while Turin was playing with Kai, who was about six months old now. Kai was chuckling as Turin pulled faces at him. Ayari had opened a small parcel, and had taken something out of it.

"Look at what Ebdu has sent Kai," she said, holding it for Turin to see. It was a tiny little necklace made out of gold, with 'Kai' incorporated into the design.  Turin took it, and put it round Kai's neck. He picked him up to show Ayari.

"Oh, yes, it looks really nice," she smiled. "He can wear it when we visit Leorie tomorrow."

Turin nodded, and placed Kai back on the floor. Unfortunately, Kai didn't want to go back, and began to cry. Turin sighed, and picked him up again.

"I think he's tired," he said. Ayari held out her arms, and Turin gave Kai to her.

"Shall we go and put you to bed, little man?" she said gently to him, and stood up. Kai quietened a little as his mother rocked him. Eventually she was able to put him in his crib. Blowing a sigh of relief, she went back to Turin.

"I think he may be starting to teeth. He's been a little grumpy the past day or so."

"That'll be fun," remarked Turin, unenthusiastically.  Ayari smiled at him and shook her head.

"Don't be so miserable," she said. She looked at a clock on the wall.

"I'm going to bed," she said, going towards the bedroom. She threw a seductive look over her shoulder at Turin. "Are you coming?" Turin said nothing, just grinned as he began to follow her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and turned back to go and answer it.

"Hello Leorie," he said, surprise in his voice. "Come in." Leorie stepped quickly through the door. Ayari came into the room, looking pleased to see her, but at the same time her face was a little clouded. Leorie smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. But I have heard some important news."

"What is it?" asked Ayari.

"The High Council has placed an order against the Mortalists. Apparently, we are now considered a threat because of the numbers of people now choosing not to live forever."

"They can't do that!" exclaimed Turin, angrily.

"They can. They are concerned about the fact that when people stop taking Harluca they die within a few days. They say that the numbers of people dieing are unacceptable. Newborns such as ourselves aren't affected, of course because we've never had Harluca, you're too young, and I won't touch the stuff," said Leorie. "But we're being targeted all the same."

Ayari suddenly looked extremely worried.

"What are the High Council's orders?" she asked.

"All Mortalists are to be gradually rounded up and made to stand trial," said Leorie. "On charges of disturbing the peace and bringing disrepute to Brunnen G society. Also of spreading hearsay with intent to damage the way of life here. Basically, anything they can think of."

"But we haven't done anything," said Ayari. Leorie shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. They just want to control what goes on. But this is where the hardest part for you comes in." Ayari and Turin both stared at her, waiting.

"They want all children under ten to be handed over for re-homing with 'proper' parents."

"What?" said Turin.

"They have to handed over, to be 'brought up properly', as the Council put it," repeated Leorie. Ayari turned very pale indeed. Turin thought she was going to collapse, and put his arm around her.

"You might have to go into hiding, depending on how the situation develops," said Leorie.

"How many of us know about this?" asked Turin.

"I'm not sure. But the news is spreading fast of course," Leorie replied.

"They are not taking Kai away," said Ayari, determinedly, recovering from the initial shock. "Not on the basis of something so ridiculous. Nobody has the right to take him away, High Council orders or not," she added. Leorie agreed.

"That's why you must prepare yourselves to go on the run if necessary. The order is effective immediately, but I don't know how they will enforce it."

"They wouldn't try to kill us, surely," said Turin.

"Who knows?" said Leorie. "Depends on how desperate they are." Turin frowned.

"Well, why not just let us live away from them? We can stay in one part of town, or go and make our own."

"Not possible, according to them. We've got to be got rid of," Leorie sighed. Turin's shoulder's sagged. Ayari moved away over towards a window, where there was a telescope pointed at the sky. she looked out of the window over the city.

"A lot of strange things have been happening recently," she said, thoughtfully. Leorie was curious.

"Like what?"

"I've been watching the sky for the past few months with my father's telescope, and I have noticed a few things," said Ayari.

"Your father had a telescope?" 

"Yes, he built it himself after finding an ancient book on Astronomy in the Archives. I don't know what happened to the book, though," Ayari said, regretfully. "But I have noticed that the shield round the planet is beginning to break down. I can see out into space. It's wonderful, but that's not what bothers me." Turin tutted, and frowned at her.

"Ayari..." he began, but Leorie interrupted.

"What have you seen?"

"She reckons that she has seen vessels pass through one of the weaker points of the shield," Turin told her, somewhat scornfully. Leorie was amazed.

"Really? Ayari, how long have you noticed?"

"Only for a few weeks, they're only visible briefly," she said, then raised her voice slightly. "That's why Turin doesn't believe what I'm seeing." Turin rolled his eyes.

"But what purpose would that be for? The Brunnen G have shunned outside contact for centuries. Why would they start now?"

"How should I know?" said Ayari.

"I agree, it doesn't make any sense. Half the population is supposed to be moving underground due to some study that claims that the sunlight is a threat to our well being. Which of course it isn't, the shield filters part of it out as it is, but the Olds are panicked at the slightest suggestion of a threat to their health...nobody's going to be interested in exploring space," said Turin. Leorie stepped in to prevent further argument between the two.

"It could be for anything. Maybe the High Council is curious and wants some basic information, or maybe they are carrying out repairs to prevent further investigations."

"Exactly. It could be anything, not necessarily something sinister," said Turin. Ayari just sighed. Leorie decided to go.

"I have to leave now. There's still people I have to see," she said. "I'll keep you informed of what's happening." She made her way to the door, and let herself out. Turin turned to Ayari.

"Let's go to bed, Ayari. We can think about this properly after a good night's sleep."

"I'm not tired, not anymore." snapped Ayari, showing that she was.

"Even if you don't sleep, you need to rest," said Turin. Ayari scowled and shook her head. Turin stroked her hair, gently.

"Please," he said quietly. "It's late, you can't do anything right now anyway." Ayari's shoulders slumped, and she looked at Turin.

"Maybe I could do with a lie down," she said, smiling a little. She took Turin's hand, and let herself be led into their bedroom.

  
  


Despite Turin's instance, Ayari couldn't sleep. Her mind was in overdrive. Just when she thought she was on the point of nodding off, her eyes would open again. She finally had enough. Turin was fast asleep, snoring gently into his pillow, a lock of long dark hair on the verge of sliding across his face. She got out of bed, and wandered through to where her telescope was set up. Sitting down besides it, she peered through it. Being on a hill, she could see across the city in great detail, the lights giving it a star-like quality. Then she turned the telescope skywards. It was too cloudy to see the weaknesses in the shield properly, but she had still been able to spot the ships in bad weather even in the middle of the night - sometimes when she had to get up to see to Kai she couldn't resist taking a look. But tonight everything seemed quiet. She looked this way and that, but could see nothing. For a moment she wondered if Turin was right and that she had mistaken what she saw for something else. Ayari dismissed such a notion, she knew she was right. She left the telescope and went into where Kai was asleep. She traced the pattern round the edge of the crib with her finger, and then gently touched the top of Kai's head.

"I don't know what we're going to do," she said softly. "I think that we're going to have a hard life from now on, not that it's been easy so far anyway..." She stopped and smiled to herself, thinking how ridiculous she was being. But it made her feel better.

"I don't know if we're the best parents anyway, Kai, because we're barely grown up ourselves. I mean, I'm only nineteen, and your father's just twenty, but we try our best. But I don't want to see you being brought up by somebody else, just because we live our lives differently." She sighed. "I suppose because my parents decided they were against the idea of living forever, and they brought me up to think that way, I don't like the idea myself. And I don't want you to grow up thinking that it's okay to play around with your life like that. I want you to be different, even if it means you might not have an easy time."

Ayari turned to look out of the window.

"You know, if I could I would leave Brunnis 2 altogether. I'm sure lots of Mortalists would. There's a whole universe out there that we have forgotten about - well, two actually. Our ancestors came from elsewhere, from the Dark Zone, the universe of chaos and evil. Not that our ancestors were bad, they were a very noble people, and would be ashamed of what their descendants had become..." Ayari stopped again, and turned to smiled fondly at her son. "But you will learn all this in time. Maybe by the time you are grown, there will be an easy way to get out of here." She adjusted Kai's blanket, and was surprised that she didn't feel as angry as she did earlier. Actually, now she felt tired. Stifling a yawn, she kissed Kai on his cheek, and left to go back to her own bed.

  
  
Part Two 


	2. Chapter Two

  


**Part Two**

  


Kai's first birthday had gone well.  It was well into evening time.  Ayari and Turin were busy cleaning up plates and bits of paper.  

 "I think that everyone enjoyed themselves, anyway," Ayari was saying.

 "Well, it would have been nicer if Kai was old enough to appreciate it," replied Turin.  Ayari laughed.

 "Oh, it's just an excuse to invite all our friends round, have some fun.  Gets us into practise for all his other birthdays."

 "I know some fun we could be having right now," said Turin cheekily into her ear.  Ayari swatted him with a cloth as he dodged by, plates wobbling dangerously in his hands.

 "Is that all you ever think about?" she asked.  Turin came back into the room and hugged her affectionately.

 "I live with a beautiful woman.  How can I not think about it?"  Ayari rolled her eyes and shook him off.

 "You can clean the dishes.  Maybe that'll keep your mind off it," she smiled.  Turin groaned in an exaggerated disappointed manner.

 "You're mean," he sulked.  Ayari shook her head in mock disbelief, handed him her cloth, and walked away.

 "Where are you going?" Turin asked.

 "Bed," replied Ayari.  Turin's face lit up.  "And straight to sleep," she added, a wicked gleam in her eye.  Turin's face fell again as she vanished into the bedroom.  He simply tidied up the remaining plates, and decided to leave them until the morning.  He hated washing up.  

  
  


  It was a few hours later and Ayari and Turin were fast asleep.  Even their breathing did not do much to break the silence.  Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door.  Both Ayari and Turin stirred sleepily.  Ayari nudged Turin.

 "You go and answer it," she mumbled, huddling back under the covers.  Turin rubbed his eyes and staggered over to the door.  

 "Yes?" he said.  Leorie and someone else were at the door.  "Hello Reyden," he said, surprised to see him.  Reyden nodded in acknowledgement.  

 "Turin, you and Ayari must leave immediately.  The High Council's security force is coming to search this area for Mortalists," said Leorie.  Turin stood back to allow Leorie and Reyden to come in.  Turin seemed shorter to Leorie now that his hair was not up in his bun, but cascading in a tangled mass of locks about his shoulders.

 "I'm sorry this has to happen after such a lovely afternoon," said Leorie.  Turin simply shrugged.  

 "I'll go and get Ayari," he said, now more awake.  He went back into the bedroom to find that Ayari was sitting up in bed.

 "What's going on?" she asked.  "Is that Leorie outside?"

 "And Reyden.  They said that the High Council's security force is going to be searching the area any time now.  We have to leave immediately."  Turin stooped down and pulled out a large bag from under the bed.  Obviously they had been prepared for this moment.  Ayari got out of bed, and slipped on a pair of shoes.  They hadn't time to change into day clothes now.

 "I'll go and fetch Kai," she said.  Turin went out into the living room where Leorie and Reyden were waiting.

 "How did you know?" asked Turin, pulling on a coat.

 "We got a warning from someone who is in the Council, and who doesn't agree with their policy on this matter," said Reyden.  "There are some secret locations set up as hiding places for all of us.  We'll take you to one of them."

 "How far away are they?"

 "Quite far, on the edge of the city where nobody lives now."

 "So long as there's somewhere to go...where's Ayari got to?"  Turin turned round impatiently.

 "Ayari?" he called.  She appeared carrying Kai, who was wrapped in blankets, from which came a muffled sobbing.  Leorie held him as Ayari put on her coat, a long, deep blue garment with a hood.  She suddenly turned round, and went and picked up her telescope, carefully packing it away in its case.

 "Hurry up," said Leorie, tired of holding a crying baby.

 "I'm coming," said Ayari.  They hurried out into the street, barely looking back.  Ayari pulled up her hood to keep the rain off her head, and took Kai off Leorie.

 "We have some transport not far from here," said Reyden.  "We didn't come too close so as not to draw attention."

 "Not too far I hope," said Turin, rain trickling down his face.

 "No, it's just round..." began Leorie.  A bright light behind them and several pairs of footsteps made her stop.

 "Just keep walking," said Reyden.  Ayari felt Turin take her free hand firmly.  The footsteps behind them speeded up, and the little group felt compelled to walk faster, too.

 "Stop there," a voice behind them shouted.  

 "Follow me," said Reyden, and the four of them ran for their lives.  The people behind them also broke into a run.  Reyden ran down the hill and round a corner into a narrow side street.  He then led them into a dark alley that took them well off the main road.  They heard the footsteps of their pursuers die down as they ran past.  Ayari sighed, relieved.

 "That was too close," she said.  Reyden checked to see if there was anybody coming then led them out onto the narrow street.  There, a little further along was a vehicle to take them to where they would be staying.  They clambered in, cold and damp.  Ayari, Kai and Turin took up the back seat, while Reyden slid into the driver's seat.  Leorie sat next to him.  They started off on their journey.  Ayari began to warm up a little as they sat there.  She checked on Kai, who had stopped crying by now, but was still awake.  Turin looked at him too, and then took him off Ayari, murmuring something to their son that she couldn't quite catch.  She put her arm through Turin's, and found herself dozing.  

   She didn't know how long the journey took them, for the next thing she knew was Turin nudging her awake.

 "Ayari, wake up.  We're here," he said.  Ayari stirred, confused for a second by the early morning light, and saw that they were outside a large building.  They were somewhere towards the edge of the city, for she could tell that there were fields not too far away.  Stiffly, she got out of the vehicle.  Reyden showed them in.  

 "You'll have to occupy the basement for the moment I'm afraid.  But it's not too bad," he said.  

 They made their way down some stairs to the basement.  There were two other groups of people there; one of which also had two small children.  Leorie led Ayari and Turin over to a corner where there was a mattress and some blankets.

 "It's not brilliant," she said, somewhat apologetically.

 "At least it's warm and dry," said Ayari.

 "I'll go and fetch you some towels," offered Leorie.  Ayari nodded, gratefully.  Leorie dashed off over to Reyden first, and was talking to him about something.  To Ayari's amazement, the two of them exchanged a quick kiss, then Reyden disappeared back upstairs, presumably to go and collect more people, while Leorie went to fetch some towels.  Turin had placed Kai on the mattress, and was sorting out his blankets.  Ayari knelt besides him.  He turned and smiled at her, more to reassure her than because there was anything worth smiling about.  His hair tangled from sleep and from the weather hung about his face.  For a moment, he reminded Ayari of when she had first met him, at a friend's house.  It had been a cold winter's day with horrendous weather, and while Ayari was there, Turin had stopped by for a visit to get out of the weather.  His hair had come undone from his bun, and he looked completely bedraggled.  Ayari had thought at that moment that he was the most attractive man she had ever seen, despite his messy appearance.  Fortunately, the attraction had been mutual, and here they were today.  She looked into his deep blue eyes - the colour of the sky just after a clear sunset she always thought - and could see that he was quite anxious, despite appearing calm.  

 "Kai will be tired tomorrow," he said, covering up the baby again.

 "Well, we're not about to go anywhere," replied Ayari, sitting down properly.  Turin sat besides her, and put and arm round her.

 "I don't think we'll be here for long...we managed to stay out of trouble for ages."

 "But what if all that luck has run out?" replied Ayari, tired and irritated.

 "We'll just have to take each day as it comes," said Turin, patiently.  "I know you don't give up easily, you're very stubborn, and you don't like doing things you don't agree with, and I'm not expecting you to change, either."  Ayari had to smile at the last part, which pleased Turin.  He touched her cheek with his hand.  

"See, it's not all bad if you can smile," he said, and kissed her gently.

"Don't get too carried away in this place," a voice said, teasingly.  Turin and Ayari sat apart, both a little embarrassed.  Leorie was bending over them, towels in her arms. She smiled at them.

 "Sorry, I couldn't help it.  You did look rather cute, though."

 "You didn't tell me you and Reyden were together," said Ayari, trying to get her own back.

 "Oh, only for about a fortnight, it's not even serious yet," said Leorie, sheepishly.

 "Still...you're one of my closest friends," said Ayari.  "I didn't even know you had your eye on him."

 "I didn't, not really until I began working with him to set up the refuges," replied Leorie.  "Anyway, he approached me."  Ayari smiled at her friend.

"It's nice you have someone," she said.  "But I wouldn't have thought that Reyden was your type."

"He's not at all how he seems to be," replied Leorie, somewhat dreamily.  "You know, he's not deadly serious, not when you really get to know him."

"I'm sure he isn't," said Ayari, obviously still trying to work out what Leorie could see in Reyden.  Leorie looked over at the sleeping Kai.

"He's grown a lot recently, hasn't he?" she said.

"Yes, he's going through his clothes as fast as we get new ones," said Turin.  

"Won't be long until he begins to walk," said Leorie.  Ayari looked doubtful.

"I don't know, he hasn't shown any inclination yet, he's quite happy crawling around."

"Oh well, when he's good and ready, I suppose."

"I think his curiosity will make him walk," said Turin, wryly.  "When he's got bored of exploring the floor, he'll want to walk to see more things."  Leorie smiled.

"Anyway, it's really late, I'll leave you to get some rest."  She walked off to somewhere upstairs, leaving the young family alone.  Turin looked around at their mostly sleeping companions, then at Ayari.

"Hope we can eventually get some privacy," he said.  Ayari had settled down under the blankets already, and had closed her eyes.

"We'll just have to get used to it," she mumbled.  Turin sighed, and lay down so that Kai was in the middle of them.  In the morning  - or was it morning already? - they would be able to deal with their situation better.  Turin would like to know where they were, for a start.  He lay on his back, wishing that he was in his own bed.  Despite his assurances to Ayari, he was extremely anxious for their safety, especially after some of the stories he had heard from time to time since the High Council had enforced the ruling.  People had disappeared overnight, and there was definite evidence to show that some people had been killed.  They were safe again for the moment, but for how long?

 The sound of children's laughter filled the air.  It was a sunny day, and everyone was outside.  Turin and Ayari had been at the hideout for nearly a fortnight and they were settling in better than either of them had expected to.  Now there were about five families and several individuals with them, making about twenty people in all.  Ayari had been glad to see some of her friends there.  Also, she loved talking to the parents of the other children.  She had become particularly friendly with Mythia, the woman that shared the basement with them who had two children, of whom the youngest was slightly older than Kai.  It was fun watching the two play together.  Right now, they were sitting on a grassy slope, near to the house where they had been staying.  The house was not quite in the city, and looked out over miles of countryside.  

 "I could quite easily live here," said Mythia.

"It is nice," said Ayari.  "But I like to be near people.  This is a bit isolated for me."

"After living in the city with all the fuss, this is like a holiday," replied Mythia.  Ayari nodded in agreement. It had been refreshing, in a strange sort of way.  Of course, she would still rather be in her own home, but this was not as bad as they had first feared it would be.  There had been some partitions put up in the basement, so there was a little bit more privacy for them, which made things better.

 "But anywhere is better than living underground.  That's no kind of life.  How can anybody suggest such an idea?" she said.  Mythia laughed.

 "They're probably more likely to become ill living down there," she said.  "Dark, damp, that's no good for anyone."

 "At least most of the Olds are now too preoccupied with keeping out of the sun, rather than looking for us," said Ayari.

 "Yes, it does take the pressure off a little, but it is only a matter of time before the High Council's squad finds us," replied Mythia.  Ayari shrugged, resignedly.

"Perhaps it is, but I do not want to spend my life on the run, which is the other option.  Maybe if it was just Turin and I, but it's harder with a baby in tow."

"Where is Turin, anyway?"

"I think he's gone somewhere with Reyden," said Ayari.  "Visiting another house."

   Turin and Reyden sat in silence as they made their way over to another of the houses.  The majority of the roads were empty as they drove past, many people having gone to live in the vast city underground, or tightly shut up in their homes. Turin glanced at Reyden.  Although he knew him well, he always felt a little uneasy in his presence.  Reyden was a very businesslike person, who stood no nonsense.  A lot of people found him cold and distant, but Turin knew that he had a fiery temper.  The younger man was more than a little flattered that Reyden wanted him to accompany him, but at the same time, he couldn't help wondering why.

 "It's quiet, isn't it?" said Reyden, breaking the silence.

 "Yes," replied Turin.

 "I hope we don't run into any patrols, they'd spot us a mile off."

 "Yes, quite easily," Turin said.  There followed a rather awkward silence, which Reyden broke again.

 "You must be quite worried about the patrols finding you," he said.

 "Of course I am, I think any sane person would be," answered Turin.

 "I meant, what with you having Ayari and a baby to look after as well, it must be hard."     

 "It's an extra worry, but Ayari and I just take each day as it comes.  We haven't had any problems since being at the house, although it's not an ideal situation," Turin admitted.  Reyden nodded in agreement.

 "What would be your ideal situation, Turin?"  Turin looked at him, puzzled.  Reyden repeated the question.

"Tell me, if you could change everything to how you wanted, what would it be like?"

"Well, I..." began Turin, and stopped.  Reyden looked at him, eyebrows raised.  Turin started again.

 "I'd like to be back in my own home again." he said.  "Not the one we lived in, although it was nice.  One of the large ones where the richer people used to live.  We went for a walk past there once, I promised Ayari that's where we would live one day.  I remember it was just before she became pregnant...it seems such a long time ago now.  She had said jokingly that maybe we'd have one or two children of our own, but neither of us actually expected one at that point in time."

"It sounds like it was quite a shock for you," said Reyden.

"It was a shock for both of us, what with it being still something of a rarity, even amongst Mortalists," replied Turin.  Reyden actually smiled at him, a small one, but it was still a smile.

"You seem to have adapted to being a father well," he said.  Turin looked bashful.  

"I got into it better than I thought I would."  There was another pause.

"What about you and Leorie?" asked Turin.  Reyden took a deep breath.

"Leorie and I haven't been together that long, so we haven't really thought about our future much.  I'd like to be with her, but I can't really say I've got any plans."

 "Even so, there must be something."

 "If this situation didn't exist, Leorie and I probably wouldn't have got together," said Reyden.

 "But still, if it disappeared, you must have some ideas of what you would like to do," argued Turin.  Reyden seemed to shrug.  Turin thought that it was odd.  Why, only a few weeks into his relationship with Ayari, he was always thinking about what to do tomorrow or next week.  He thought for a moment that perhaps it was because they were younger and more idealistic when they got together, but dismissed it.  They had to grow up quickly when Kai was born, and were a lot maturer than they used to be...but Turin had never stopped thinking about their future.  He knew Reyden loved Leorie, perhaps it was something Reyden wasn't used to.  Turin wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.  He decided to let the matter drop.

 "How far have we got to go?" he asked.

 "Not much further," replied Reyden.  Turin sat back in his seat, and watched the scenery.  Reyden suddenly pulled in.  The two of them got out, and walked over to one of the buildings.  Reyden knocked at the door.  To his surprise, it opened.  Turin looked at him, suddenly feeling a lot uneasier than he had before.  Cautiously, Reyden pushed the door open further, and stepped inside, Turin following.  

 "Hello?" called Reyden, but he went unanswered.  He went further inside the house, while Turin peered carefully into one of the rooms.  It was a mess, full of broken furniture.  He drew in a sharp breath, and moved onto the next one.  It too was in a similar state.  

 "What happened here?" he asked.

 "Looks like the High Council paid them a visit," said Reyden, grimly.

 "I'll look upstairs," said Turin, and began to climb the stairs.  Fortunately, the sun was bright outside, and brought in a welcome source of light.  He prodded open the first door, and saw that the room was in a similar state to the others he had seen.  He moved onto the next one, and stood there, frozen.  Finding his voice, he managed to call Reyden's name, then went into the room.  Slumped against the wall at the far end were two men, both about his age.  One was dead, the other was unconscious.  Turin knelt beside him and tried to determine his injuries.  Reyden burst through the door, and marched over to them.

 "He's dead," said Turin, nodding at the first one behind him. "This one isn't, but he doesn't look too good."  Reyden sighed.

 "Stay with him, I'll see if there are others."  He disappeared before Turin could say anything more.  About five minutes later he came back, looking grim.

 "I found three other bodies, everyone else has been taken for trial or whatever is done to them."

 "How many were here?" 

 "Fifteen, including four children," Reyden said.  Turin closed his eyes, but opened them again when the stranger stirred slightly, and mumbled something.  His eyes opened slowly, and he blinked at them, still not quite with it.

 "Who are you?" he whispered.

 "I'm Reyden, this is Turin," said Reyden.  "Who are you?  What happened here?"

 "I'm Mirel.  The High Council found us...they took whoever they could, and left the rest of us for dead.  I don't know what happened, just they burst in, I tried to fight them, and this is the next thing I know."

 "It's okay, Mirel.  We'll take you back with us to our house.  It's not been discovered, so far.  We can sort your injuries better there," said Reyden.  Mirel looked at him.

 "What about the others?"  Reyden swallowed.

 "I'm afraid they're all gone...or dead."  Mirel's head dropped.  Turin looked at Reyden, not knowing what they should do.

 "Let's get you to our transporter," said Reyden.  "Do you think you can walk?"  He and Turin tried to help Mirel up, but he dropped back onto the floor again.  

 "Let him rest," said Turin.  "He's only just come round."

 "It's dangerous," replied Reyden.

 "They won't be back if they think everyone else is dead," said Turin.  Reyden shrugged.  Mirel closed his eyes again.  Turin shook him gently, but he didn't respond.  Reyden checked his pulse, and shook his head.  Turin sighed.

 "Let's go," he said.  "There's nothing more to do here."  He stood up, and went towards the door.  Reyden took a last glance round, and followed.  Once out in the fresh air again, the two of them felt better.  Turin looked agitated.

 "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

 "Nothing," said Reyden.

 "We should at least bury them," said Turin.  "It's the least we can do."  Reyden sighed, and decided to agree with him, the younger man was clearly upset by what he had seen.  It would go someway to helping him deal with it.  The two of them turned back towards the house, to carry out their task.

    A couple of hours later back at their own house, Ayari and Mythia were beginning to feel the coolness of late afternoon.  The children were getting tired, and they were thinking about going back indoors.

 "I wonder where they've got to?" wondered Ayari.  Mythia saw some movement by the house.

"I think I just saw Reyden a moment ago.  They should be back," Mythia told her.  Ayari shaded her eyes, and looked towards the house.  She could make out a figure coming towards them, smiled, and waved at them.  

"Looks like you were right," said Ayari, as Turin waved back.  He came and sat down besides them, catching his breath.  

"Well, they're definitely starting to move underground," said Turin. "Parts of the city are becoming empty."

"That's good," said Mythia.  Turin shook his head.

"Not in the long term.  As they move everyone, they'll discover the hideouts.  They've already found one.  That's where Reyden and I have been.  Nobody left." 

"Nobody at all?" asked Ayari.

"No," said Turin, shortly. Ayari thought that he was hiding something, but knew that now wasn't the time to ask. Mythia's son came over, wobbling dangerously on his small legs.  Kai, a couple of feet from the others looked a little disconsolate at being left alone.  Ayari couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"Kai," she called, softly, holding out her arms.  Kai smiled when he heard her, and came crawling over.  Ayari cuddled him.

"I think he felt we'd abandoned him," she said, Kai chuckling in her arms.  She stood up, and the others followed.  Together they walked down the hill and into the house.  Mythia and her two children disappeared into the kitchen, while Ayari and Turin made their way back down into the basement.  They went into the part where they lived.  Ayari sat Kai down with a couple of his toys, then turned to face Turin.

 "So, what did you and Reyden really find, then?" she asked.

 "I told you, nothing.  The place was deserted," replied Turin.  Ayari folded her arms.

 "No it wasn't," she said.  "What really happened?"  Turin didn't say anything, and Ayari lost patience.

 "Well, are you going to tell me, or do I have to go and find Reyden and ask him?  Which is something I'd rather not have to do, because just getting the time of day from him can be like getting blood from a stone," she snapped.  Turin's shoulders sagged a little, and he lowered his eyes.  

 "We were just going to pay them a visit to see how things were, but when we got there, we found that most of them had been taken away by the Council.  The place was a complete mess.  The ones left were dead, except for one, and he died before we could get him out of there," he told her.  Ayari's expression changed from that of anger to one of horror.

 "That's awful," she said.  "And what about the other houses?"

 "I've no idea, we're going to look tomorrow."  They just looked at each other.  Life had become that little bit more dangerous.  Kai continued to play with his toys, quite oblivious to his parents' worries.

"I'm going to find Leorie.  I don't suppose you know where she is?" Ayari said to Turin, breaking the silence.

"I think she's in the kitchen," he replied.  Ayari hugged him, then went up the staircase that led to the kitchen.  She could hear muffled voices from behind the closed door, and recognised Leorie's voice.  Opening the door, she almost bumped into Reyden.  

 "Is Turin down there?" he asked.

 "Yes," began Ayari, but Reyden had disappeared down the stairs before she could say anything else.  Leorie saw Ayari, and smiled.

"Hello Ayari," said Leorie.  Ayari returned the smile, and sat down by Mythia.

"Did Reyden tell you about the hideout?"  Leorie nodded.

"Yes, he's going to inform the others."

 "What, now?  But Turin said that they weren't going till tomorrow," said Ayari.

"Reyden decided that it was too important to put off.  Would you like a drink?  I was about to make myself and Mythia one."

"Yes, please.  What's next for us?"  Leorie fussed around with some cups and bent over to look in a cupboard.

 "I'm not sure," she said.  "We could move, but how do you move twenty two people without anyone noticing?  No, I think we'll let those who want to move on go."  She poured some liquid into the three cups, and they both sat at the table.  Reyden came back into the kitchen, followed by Turin, who was carrying Kai.

 "Okay, we're off," said Reyden.  Ayari sat Kai on her knee, as Turin kissed them both goodbye.

 "How long are you going to be?" asked Leorie, taking Reyden's hand.  

 "I'm not sure.  It depends on what we find.  If everyone else is fine, about four hours.  If they're not, it'll be longer."  Leorie nodded resignedly as the two men left.  

"It seems so hopeless," said Ayari.  "Everyone's just resigned to their fate."

"There isn't a lot we can do, other than join the Olds.  There may seem to be a lot of us, but we're greatly outnumbered by them.  And nobody would like to see some kind of war," said Leorie gently.  

"But still, we're just like scared animals.  I wish I could do something."

"Like what?  Group everyone together and start singing 'Yo-A-Oh' and hope that scares them off?  It just isn't going to happen," said Mythia.

"Now that's being silly," scolded Ayari.  "Turin sings 'Yo-A-Oh' to Kai sometimes, when he's being put to bed," she added, softly.  Leorie and Mythia both threw her a surprised look.

"Turin sings?" Mythia said.  Ayari smiled.

"Oh, yes, although he'd never admit to it, or do it in public."

"He just doesn't seem the type," said Leorie.  "I've never thought of him as a performer."

"He isn't," insisted Ayari, stung.  Leorie smiled in a way that Ayari felt was a little patronising.

"We'll just have to make do with what time we have," said Mythia.  Ayari looked at the darkening sky outside, and saw that some clouds were beginning to roll in.  She cursed them under her breath, she had hoped for a clear night so she could make some more observations with her telescope.  She thought about her father finding the book on it in the Archives, and had an idea.

 "I wonder if the Archives have any useful information on aircraft," she thought aloud.  

 "Aircraft?" repeated Mythia, astonished.

 "How are we supposed to build one of those?" said Leorie.  "No one has used anything like that for hundreds of years.  Anything in the Archives is going to be ancient!"

 "You're wrong, I've seen aircraft flying up near the breaks in the shield," Ayari reminded her. "If whoever that is can build one, so can we."  Leorie shook her head, and said, gently,

"Ayari, you don't know for sure if that's what they are...and we just don't have the time."

"You don't know that," retorted Ayari.  Mythia and Leorie looked at each other, and suddenly Ayari was aware for the first time of the few years between herself and her friends.  She felt very much the little girl.  She decided then to make her excuses, although it was only early evening.  She stood up, and smiled faintly.

 "It was just an idea...I should go and put Kai to bed, he's tired."  She turned and left before either of them could reply.

  
  
Part Three 


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three

Turin was obviously tired as he and Reyden travelled along.  They had visited one of the houses, and still had two to go.  Fortunately, that house hadn't been touched, and everyone was fine.  They seemed to think that one of the others was okay, but couldn't give them any information on the other.  Turin hoped that they would both be fine, so they could return home quicker.  He was anxious about leaving Ayari and Kai after their grim discovery earlier in the day, and part of him was annoyed that Reyden had dragged him out again.  Also, he was hungry and thirsty.  He hadn't had anything since that morning.  There wasn't much further to go to the next house, and that should be a quick stop.  If everything were fine there, hopefully he'd be able to have something to eat.  Then there came a long journey to the next house.  Turin sighed and continued counting down the time till they got back to familiar surroundings.  Reyden continued to remain silent, and that added to Turin's discomfort.  So he tried to start a conversation.

 "What happens after we've done all this?" he asked.

 "I'm not sure.  I and the others in charge will have to meet up to decide," Reyden said, shortly.

 "How long do you think we've got?"

 "Again, I'm not sure.  I don't think we'll be able to tell.  That's part of the problem," said Reyden.  Turin decided it was going to be pointless to say anything else, and remembered what Ayari had said about getting blood out of a stone.

Sometime later, they arrived at the house.  Some lights were still on inside, which provided a good sign.  The two of them went to the door, and knocked.  A woman who seemed pleased to see them both answered it.

 "Reyden!" she said, "It's lovely to see you again!"  She kissed him on the cheek, and then grabbed Turin's shoulders and did the same to him.

 "And who is this?" she beamed.

 "Turin," replied Reyden, for him.  "Turin, this is Ezala.  She looks after this house."

 "Pleased to meet you," said Turin.  Ezala continued to smile at them, as she led them inside.

 "You must be hungry," she said.  Reyden shook his head, but Turin nodded vigorously.  Ezala showed them into a dining room, and they both sat down.

"We don't have much, only a few leftovers from dinner," she apologised.  Turin smiled at her.

 "I don't mind, I'll eat anything," he reassured.  Ezala seemed pleased with this, and she disappeared off to fetch him something.

 "Is she always so enthusiastic?" Turin asked Reyden, who smiled.

 "Yes, but it's great to have her help.  We decided that a lot of the younger people should be here.  You and Ayari should have been here, along with a couple of others, if Leorie hadn't insisted otherwise."

 "Really?" said Turin, surprised.

 "Yes, she felt that because you had a child, it would be better for you to be with others who also had children.  Also, I think she wanted to keep an eye on Ayari, which is understandable, seeing as the two are close friends," Reyden told him.  Ezala re-entered the room carrying a tray that had a plate of food, a jug of water and some glasses on.  Turin tucked in hungrily, while Reyden told Ezala about their adventure earlier.  She was quite shocked by the news, but, like the house before them, she couldn't tell them anything on their next destination.  

 "They're quite isolated, which is a mixed blessing, as we see now," she said.  "But there is no reason to expect the worse.  Where you went this morning was the closest place to the city centre, so I suppose they were bound to be discovered first."

 "We're just checking round first, but we really need to meet up to discuss our next strategy.  We knew that this would happen in all probability one day, now we need to face the consequences," said Reyden, as Turin finished his meal.  

 "I understand," said Ezala.  "When are we going to arrange it for?"

 "I have to see how the situation turns out.  It should be within the next week, though," he replied.  Ezala simply nodded, then turned to look at Turin.

 "Finished already?" she said.  Turin grinned.

 "Well, I haven't eaten since this morning," he said.  Ezala laughed.

 "Reyden not feeding you properly?" she teased.  Turin just laughed.  Reyden looked slightly put out at being the object of amusement, but said nothing.

 "Why don't the two of you stay here for the rest of the night.  It's quite late," Ezala offered.

 "Thank you, but we need to check the other house," said Reyden.  "We're expected home tonight, anyway."

 "Are you sure? He looks exhausted," said Ezala, nodding towards Turin.  

 "I'm okay," he protested.  Ezala gave him a knowing look.  Reyden stood up, and Turin followed.  Ezala took them to the front door.

 "Thank you again for the food," Turin said.  Ezala kissed him on the cheek.

 "That's okay, Turin.  You're welcome here any time."  As he walked away, she turned to Reyden and said, "he's a nice young man, isn't he?"

 "I'll be in contact with you later," was all Reyden said.  Ezala kissed him goodbye too, and waved to them as they disappeared into the distance.

   After another long journey, they arrived at their final destination.  Wearily, Turin dragged himself out of the transporter, and followed Reyden up the path.  It was in darkness, and Turin hoped that it didn't mean bad news.  When Reyden knocked, it didn't open, which was something positive.  He knocked again, until someone could be heard trudging to the door.

 "All right, all right," a man could be heard to grumble.  The door opened, and a man in his nightwear, not looking as happy to see them as Ezala had earlier greeted them.

 "Reyden?  What do you want at this time of night?  And who is this?"

 "Can we come in?" asked Reyden.  The man moved aside to let them in.

 "This is Turin.  We've come to tell you about the possibility that we may be being hunted down."  The man lost his initial grumpiness, as he became more alert.  

 "I suppose you'd better sit down and tell me the bad news," he said.  To Turin, he said, "I'm Kojen, by the way.  I'm sorry if I seem a little bad tempered, but then again, I'm not used to being woken up in the early hours of the morning."

 "It's okay, I understand," said Turin hastily.  Kojen showed them into a room, and they sat down.  Reyden went through again what had happened while Turin sat there trying not to nod off.  He realised he must have dozed at some point, for he was suddenly aware of Kojen asking Reyden a lot of questions about what he was supposed to do.  Reyden, as usual, managed to get round all of them.  A girl passing through the room to the kitchen interrupted them.  She smiled sweetly at them.

 "I'm sorry," she said, "I just need to get a drink."  Kojen barely paid any attention to her, and continued talking to Reyden.  Turin listened to them, but became aware that the girl, who he thought to be about seventeen, kept looking in his direction.  He tried to keep his mind on the conversation, but felt the girl's eyes on him.  Reyden noticed too.

 "Go and keep her occupied, Turin.  I don't want this to get out to everyone yet."  Turin scowled slightly, sure that Reyden just wanted him out of the way for the moment, and went over to the kitchen.  The girl smiled at him.

 "Hello," she said.  "Can I get you anything?"

 "Some water would be nice," said Turin.  The girl went over to the sink and got him a glass.

 "I'm Cayanne," she said, handing him the glass.  

 "Turin," he replied.

 "What are you doing here at this time of night?" Cayanne asked.

 "Good question.  Reyden's who you should be asking," said Turin.  Cayanne smiled at him, shyly.

 "Where are you from?"

 "We come from Lynsin-al."

 "That's the other side of the city, isn't it?  You've come a long way," said Cayanne.  Turin nodded, willing Reyden to hurry up.  Cayanne turned her back on the other room, and looked out of the window.

 "How old are you?  I'm nearly eighteen."

 "I'm twenty-two," he replied.  Cayanne's face brightened.

 "Not that much difference then," she smiled, looking at Turin intensely.  Turin sipped some more water, not knowing whether to be amused or alarmed.

 "I'm already taken I'm afraid," he said gently.

 "Oh," said Cayanne, obviously disappointed. Turin smiled at her.

 "I'm sure there's someone out there for you," he said.  

 "Where are they?" she asked him.  

 "Hiding," said Turin.  "You'll find one of them one day."  Cayanne looked back into the other room.

 "What about Reyden?"  Turin pulled a face.

 "Reyden?  He's got someone too, but you don't want someone like him."

 "Why not?"

 "Well, he's miserable, arrogant, bossy, older than me, not as good looking as, say, me...do I have to go on?"  They both laughed, trying to stifle the noise.  Reyden and Kojen ignored them.

 "So, what does his girlfriend see in him?"  asked Cayanne.  Turin shrugged.

 "We're still trying to work that out," he said, with a smile.  Cayanne giggled.  

 "Is she not like him at all, then?"

 "She's very good friends with my girlfriend, so she's not that bad," said Turin, still willing Reyden to hurry up.  Cayanne looked back towards Reyden, then back out of the window.

 "What's your girlfriend like?" she asked. "Is she beautiful?" Turin gave a small laugh.  Ayari would probably find this amusing, he thought.

 "Yes, but then of course I'd say that," said Turin, wistfully.  Reyden seemed to finally finish talking to Kojen, for he stood up, and beckoned to Turin.  Cayanne smiled coyly at him again.

 "Maybe I'll see you again sometime," she said.  

 "Maybe, if Reyden drags me out again," replied Turin. 

 "I hope he does," Cayanne said, cheekily.  Turin raised an eyebrow, and went over towards Reyden.  They said their goodbyes to Kojen, and got into their transporter, and headed for home.

 "You and Kojen spent a long time talking," said Turin.  Reyden huffed, he was annoyed.

 "That's Kojen for you.  Always drags everything out as far as possible.  Anyway, you were kept occupied by that girl, you seemed quite taken with each other."

 "She's only eighteen, and looking for someone.  It's not my problem if she thinks I fit what she wants," said Turin.

 "You weren't exactly dissuading her," said Reyden.  Now Turin was annoyed.

 "We were only talking, Reyden.  Nothing wrong with that."  Reyden smirked.

 "I'm sure Ayari wouldn't have seen it like that."

 "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Turin.

 "She won't be pleased to hear that you've been spending the early hours with another woman," said Reyden.  Turin scowled, and felt tempted to knock the smile off Reyden's face.

 "I'm going to assume that you're extremely tired, and that's what's making you talk a load of crap," he said.  Reyden just laughed.  Turin ignored him, fed up.  He just wanted to get home.

   It was sometime after lunch the next day before Turin felt normal again.  He had woken to find Ayari had left him to sleep, and was surprised to find how late it was.  He had gone to find her, but Mythia had told him that she and some others had gone out for a couple of hours.  Reyden was nowhere to be seen, and Turin wondered if he had gone to meet with Ezala and the others.  He was glad that he hadn't been dragged along.  After spending all day with him yesterday, plus his strange comments, Turin wasn't hoping to see him again any time soon.  He made himself something to eat, and had just finished when he saw Ayari and the others returning.  

 "Glad to see you're finally awake," Ayari said.  "I tried to talk to you this morning, but you mumbled something completely incoherent and went back to sleep."  Turin led her into the living room, which was empty.

 "Have you seen Reyden at all today?" he asked.  Ayari sat Kai on the floor, and shook her head.

 "No, not at all.  Why?"  They both sat down on the sofa.

 "Oh, it's just something that happened last night.  We spent the time trawling round places, and the last one we went to, he spends his time talking to someone called Kojen who looks after it.  This girl comes down to get some water, so Reyden tells me to keep her company because he doesn't want anything being overheard.  So, I did, and she...well, took a liking to me," he said.  Ayari smiled at him.  Turin continued, her reaction was exactly as he expected.

 "Yes, and I told her I was attached, we just chatted for a couple more minutes about things, before we left.  Nothing more to it.  Then when we were on the way back, Reyden begins making some really odd comments that made it sound like I'd done something horrible to you by talking to this girl - she was only eighteen," said Turin.  Ayari shrugged.

"He was probably trying to wind you up."

"Maybe.  Look, do you know if he and Leorie have been having problems?"

"No, not as far as I know.  Leorie hasn't said anything, although she seemed a bit out of it yesterday, but that could have been anything.  Why?"  Turin sighed.

"He hardly spoke to me yesterday, and when he did, it was almost always about you and me.  At first it was just general stuff, then he got really weird, like I just told you.  I'm worried that he's trying to cause trouble."

"And that's why you wondered if he had said anything about that girl, in case he had exaggerated something?" said Ayari.  Turin nodded.  "It's probably nothing," she said.

"Perhaps it is, but just be careful round him.  I don't want him to start on you too," said Turin.  Ayari smiled and hugged him.

"I will.  I'll try to talk to Leorie to see if I can get anything out of her - quietly, of course," she said.  Turin kissed her affectionately on the forehead then turned his attention to Kai.

 "And how are you, then?" he said, picking Kai up.  Kai seemed pleased to see his father, for he began babbling what passed for language, before grabbing at a stray lock of hair that had escaped from Turin's bun.  Turin winced as he uncurled Kai's fingers from the dark strands.  Ayari just laughed.

 "Let's go and have some lunch," she suggested as they left the living room.

 "I've had something already," he replied.

 "You can give Kai his then, while I eat mine," she said cheerfully, watching Kai grab the lock of Turin's hair again.


	4. Chapter Four

**Part Four**

 A week had passed by, uneventfully.  There had been no more reports of any attacks on Mortalists, and all was well at the safe houses.  The year was beginning to pass into autumn, the trees were just beginning to change colour, and the evenings were becoming long.  It was still pleasant enough to spend some time outside before it got dark, and that was where most people were.  From the kitchen window, Reyden watched as some of the others enjoyed what was left of the evening.  In particular, he watched Turin, Ayari and Kai.  To tell the truth, Reyden was jealous of Turin.  To him, Turin seemed to have it all. He had a relatively easy life, even here in hiding.  He didn't have to do all the running around.  People liked and trusted Turin more than him.  But, most of all, he had Ayari.  

   Reyden wasn't exactly sure of when he had begun thinking of Ayari in that sort of way.  Although he was still attached to Leorie, he felt that deep in his heart, he didn't love her in the way he should.  The way Turin loved Ayari.  He knew what people said about himself behind his back, that he was cold, unfeeling.  He knew they wondered how Leorie could even like him, let alone love him.  And that hurt him, although he hardly ever admitted it to himself, let alone anyone else.  He had always put his jobs first, like making sure that as many Mortalists as possible remained safe. Maybe I shouldn't have bothered, he thought, it often feels like it's thrown back in my face.  It was this self-denial and pessimism that drove people away, yet he couldn't help it.  He had simply accepted it as part of who he was.  Leorie entered the kitchen, and he turned and looked at her.

 "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing that she looked a little ashen.  Leorie nodded, and came and stood by him.  "You don't look it," he continued, touching her face.

 "I'm fine, really.  Just a little tired," she replied.  She sounded a bit weary, so Reyden left it at that.  Leorie leant her head against his shoulder, and looked out of the window.

 "He's sweet, isn't he?" she said.  Reyden looked puzzled.

 "Who?"

 "Kai, of course.  Who did you think I meant?" she smiled at him.

 "I don't know," he replied, watching as the little family made their way back towards the house.  They came in through the door, Ayari holding Kai's hands and allowing him to mimic walking, much to his delight.  Leorie went over to him and picked him up.

 "Hello, Kai," she said to him.  

 "I'm glad I caught you," Ayari said.  "I was hoping to ask you if you'd look after him tonight, I'm planning to go and catch up on my observations of the breaks in the shield as it's going to be a clear night.  And Turin's going to go off somewhere with Bejan and Dalin."

 "Yes, I'd love to," said Leorie.  

 "Where are you going, Turin?" asked Reyden.

 "Just out, nowhere in particular.  We weren't planning on going far, for obvious reasons," replied Turin shortly.  He disappeared before Reyden could question him further.  Leorie handed back Kai, and said,

 "Well, I'm going to have a sleep.  What time do you want to go?"

 "About eight," said Ayari.  Leorie nodded, and vanished into the depths of the house, upstairs to the room that she and Reyden had.  Ayari began to busy herself with getting Kai his dinner, and didn't notice at first that Reyden was still in the kitchen.  When she did, she gave him a half smile, but didn't say anything to him.  Reyden, feeling awkward, eventually found his voice.

 "Would you like any help?" he asked.  Ayari was a little surprised by his offer.

 "Oh, er...no thank you, I'm fine," she replied.  She sat down next to Kai, but facing him, and began to feed him, although he was nearly there himself.  Reyden sat down on the opposite side of the table.  

 "Leorie's been a bit off colour lately," he said.

 "Really?  I haven't noticed, but then again, I haven't seen her much for the past week or two," said Ayari, letting Kai take hold of the spoon.  "She's been out with you, I've been out with Turin and the others."

 "I was wondering if you knew if there was something bothering her," said Reyden.  Ayari shook her head, watching Kai make a mess on the table.  She grabbed hold of his hand again.

 "Do you know where Bejan, Dalin and Turin are going tonight?" he asked.

 "I think it's just to look round some of the deserted houses into the city.  They're only going about a mile or so, if that."

 "To do what?" asked Reyden, curious.  Ayari shrugged.

 "See if they can find anything useful, I guess.  I don't think they'll find much, personally."

 "Taking a bit of a risk, aren't they?"  Ayari looked at Reyden.

 "Turin can take care of himself," she said, coldly.  Reyden stiffened slightly.  

 "I'm sorry," he said.  "I just like to be sure that no one had to put themselves into trouble, that's all."

 "Perhaps you worry too much," said Ayari.  "A lot of the fuss has died down now."

 "You can't be complacent though," reminded Reyden.  Ayari agreed.

 "But," she said, "you know we can't just all stay within our boundaries all the time."  They sat in silence for a few 

seconds, and Reyden felt that he should go.

 "I'll see you later when you leave Kai with Leorie," he said.  Ayari nodded, the half smile back on her lips as he left the room.  

   Later, after it had got dark, Ayari made her way up to the top of the hill.  The temperature had dropped, but it wasn't cold enough to make her wear a coat.  She carried her telescope, a small book and a rug with her.  Once at the top of the hill, she lay the rug down and set up her telescope.  Opening the book to the last entry, she dated the top of the next clean page, then lay on her front and peered through the telescope, pointing it skyward to where the biggest break in the shield was.  She sketched the rough shape of it, then began to note down the positions of the stars she could see through it.  A small gust of wind blew the pages over and she tutted as she found where she was.  Gradually, as time passed, the lights back at the house began to go out, until only one or two were left.  Ayari liked being out here by herself, and despite Reyden's fears, she never felt in any danger whatsoever.  This feeling and the fact that she was absorbed in watching the sky meant that she didn't hear the soft footsteps of someone creeping up behind her.  Suddenly, a hand came over her eyes.  She opened her mouth to scream, but found that her mouth had been covered by another hand.  She tried to struggle, until she heard someone laughing.  Her eyes and mouth were uncovered, and she twisted round to see Turin crouching beside her.

 "Turin! I hate you!" she hissed.  Turin was still laughing as he sat down on the corner of the rug.

 "Really?" he said.  Ayari recovered herself and smiled at him.

 "No, not really.  You scared me to death, that's all."

 "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it.  You were miles away," he grinned.  Ayari leaned on her side.

 "So, did you find anything interesting?"  Turin screwed up his face and shook his head.

 "No, but it was nice to be able to take a good look at stuff without Reyden interfering.  Seen any more of your little aircraft?"

 "Not today, but I wasn't really looking for them.  I was concentrating on the stars.  I might sneak out to the archives soon to find some old star charts and compare them.  Just out of interest."  Turin raised an eyebrow.

 "I don't know what you find so interesting about peering into the sky," he said, not for the first time.  Ayari shrugged, and smiled at him.  Turin leaned towards her.

 "You're crazy.  I might have to take you to the High Council and hand you over," he said.

 "You'll have to catch me first," smiled Ayari.  She squealed as Turin grabbed her waist, and then there was a flurry of arms and legs, as the two wrestled each other.  Turin managed to pin Ayari's wrists down against the grass, and they lay there giggling, half-afraid that someone would hear them, even though they were some distance from the house.

 "Looks like you caught me," said Ayari.

 "Looks like I did," replied Turin.  He kissed her, one hand gently brushing down her side.  Ayari closed her eyes as he began to kiss her neck, slowly moving down to her shoulder.  

 "No, not out here," she murmured.  

 "Why not?" he replied, moving to the other side of her neck.

 "Because..." she began, then gave up.   The slight evening chill that had arisen disappeared as she looked over Turin's shoulder at the stars.  For some reason, at that moment Ayari knew that her destiny lay amongst those bright points of light. 

Sometime later, they crept back into the house, feeling like children who had been up to no good and had got away with it.  They went into the living room where Leorie was sat, reading.  Kai was fast asleep in his little carrier, a blanket snugly round him.  Leorie smiled at them.

 "Was he alright?" asked Ayari, as Turin gently lifted the carrier, complete with sleeping Kai.

 "Yes, as always," said Leorie.

 "Wish he was like that with us," said Turin.  Ayari grinned ruefully, and they turned to go, but Leorie called after Ayari.

 "Ayari, can I talk to you?"  Ayari nodded, and went and sat beside her.  Turin disappeared downstairs with Kai, leaving the two women.

 "What's the matter?" asked Ayari.  Leorie shifted slightly, and looked worried.

 "I've just made things worse by leaving it this long," she said.

 "What?" said Ayari, puzzled.

 "I tried telling him, but couldn't.  He knows something's the matter," replied Leorie.

 "Who?  Reyden?  What's wrong?  I can't do anything unless you tell me what's going on," said Ayari.  Leorie sighed.

 "I...I...I'm pregnant," she blurted out, and burst into tears.

 "Oh, Leorie," Ayari hugged her, trying to comfort her friend.  "How long have you known?"

 "I think it's just over four months," said Leorie, sitting up and drying her eyes.

 "Four months and you never said anything?" exclaimed Ayari, hardly believing her ears.

 "I just couldn't," was the reply.

 "I think you really should tell Reyden.  It won't be long before it starts to show," said Ayari.

 "I know I should, but he's busy, so am I, and when we are together, I just couldn't seem to find the chance," sniffed Leorie.  Ayari sighed.

 "You're just more frightened of what his reaction will be," she said.  Leorie's shoulders hunched, and she didn't say anything.  Ayari continued.  "He has a right to know, and besides, what can he do?"

 "He's going to be so angry," said Leorie.  Ayari shook her head.

 "I don't think so.  I think that he's going to be more upset that you didn't say anything earlier.  Look, I know what it feels like, it wasn't easy to tell Turin, but things turned out fine."

 "But I'm not like you, and Turin isn't like Reyden," said Leorie in a small voice.  

 "Leorie, you're being silly now.  I tell you what, tomorrow morning, you are going to tell Reyden, and if you want I'll wait outside the door in case it doesn't go well.  Okay?"  There was a pause.

 "Okay," said Leorie.  Ayari hugged her again, and got up.

 "Get a good nights sleep," she said.  Leorie smiled a watery smile.

 "Thank you," she said.  Ayari returned the smile.

 "Thank you for looking after Kai," she said, and left.

   The next morning Leorie woke with a start.  Beside her, Reyden was still asleep.  She sat up carefully so as not to disturb him.  She slipped on a dressing gown, and quietly left the room.  Ayari was nowhere to be seen.  Leorie pushed the thought that Ayari wasn't going to show out of her mind, it was early morning after all.  She ran a hand through her golden brown hair and sighed.  Maybe it was the pregnancy that was making her feel so mixed up.  Despite there being quite a few children around amongst the Mortalists, generally speaking they were a rare occurrence on Brunnis 2.  There weren't many books left on the subject, the very notion of it being abandoned by the Olds as another danger to their state of health, so prospective mothers relied on each other, else they were pretty much on their own.  No one else seemed to be up yet, not even Ayari or Mythia, so she made herself a drink and sat down at the kitchen table.  After a few minutes, she heard a noise behind her.  Turning round, she saw Ayari with Kai.  

 "Ready?" asked Ayari sitting down.  Leorie shook her head.

 "No, but I have to do it," she replied.

 "Where's Reyden?" 

 "Still asleep," said Leorie.  She stared at the table in front of her.  Ayari said nothing more, and busied herself in making a drink.  Ayari had just sat down again and passed Leorie a mug of coffee when Reyden walked in.  He smiled at the two women, and walked over to the kettle to make himself a drink.  Ayari looked at Leorie, who shook her head.

 "So, what's the plan for today?" asked Reyden.

 "I was going to take Kai out for a walk and some fresh air, but looking at the weather, I don't think it's a good idea," said Ayari.  Reyden looked at the heavily overcast sky outside, and agreed.  Leorie kept her eyes on the table.  Ayari gestured frantically at her as best she could without drawing Reyden's attention.  Leorie glanced up nervously.  Annoyed, Ayari stood up.

 "Well, I'd better go and shove Turin out of bed," she smiled, and left the kitchen, giving Leorie a look.  She stood outside, by the door, but out of sight.  Leorie watched her go, and felt even more anxious.  Reyden smiled at her.

 "What's the matter?" he asked.  Leorie avoided his gaze.

 "I…I…there's something I need to tell you," she said.  Reyden sat down, not knowing what to expect.

 "Go on," he said.

 "I didn't mean to keep it from you this long…it's just that…I mean…I didn't know how to say it…I wasn't sure…" she broke off, and looked at Reyden who was looking puzzled.  

 "What I mean to tell you is…is…I'm pregnant."

 "What?"

 "I'm four months pregnant."  There was a pause as the news sank in.  Reyden stood up.

 "Four months?" he asked Leorie.  She nodded.  Reyden shook his head and turned and looked out of the window.  "Four months.  Four months and you haven't said anything?"  His voice raised towards the end of the sentence, and Leorie saw his shoulders stiffen.

 "I'm sorry," she murmured.  Reyden turned and glared at her.

 "Sorry?  You're sorry?"

 "I couldn't make myself tell you.  Ayari…"

 "Oh, Ayari knew, did she?  I suppose she made you tell me?" interrupted Reyden.  Leorie only nodded, tears beginning to trickle down her face.  Reyden stormed on.  "So, if she hadn't, when would I have known?  When it was born?  Its tenth birthday?"

 "I would have told you sooner, but I just couldn't." said Leorie.  Reyden scowled.

 "For God's sake, Leorie, we're in a relationship.  If you can't tell me something like that…" he trailed off, unable to finish.   The only sound was Leorie sobbing.  She spoke up.

 "You just never gave me the chance.  You were always busy with running things here, meeting up with other people."

 "Don't be ridiculous.  I spend plenty of time with you," snapped Reyden.  Something snapped in Leorie.  She stood up to face Reyden.

 "A few minutes here and there isn't plenty of time," she said.  "You never want to talk much when I do see you because you're too tired, or there's too much to do."

 "So I've been a bit busy recently," said Reyden.  

 "You're always 'a bit busy'.  We never do anything together anymore.  For the past month it's like I've been living by myself."

 "Well, we must do something together else you wouldn't be pregnant.  Unless it's not mine after all.  Which would make sense given that when I've tried to show any kind of affection to you recently it's been shrugged off." snarled Reyden.  "Don't give me that crap about not doing anything together."

  The sound of Leorie's hand hitting Reyden's cheek echoed round the hallway outside the kitchen, making Ayari wince.  Inside, it was deadly silence.  Reyden just stood clutching the side of his face, his eyes wide with surprise, while Leorie stood glaring at him, her sudden burst of anger subsiding.  As quickly as it had come, it disappeared, giving way to tears again.  Leorie sank down onto the kitchen floor, sobbing.  Reyden, his cheek scarlet and still throbbing, seemed to have come to his senses, for he knelt down beside Leorie, and put his arms round her.  Leorie clung to him as he kissed her on her face.

 "Leorie, I'm sorry," he said.  "I didn't mean it.  I'm sorry."  Leorie nodded in acknowledgement, though she still sobbed.  Outside, Ayari turned some people away from the kitchen.  Turin came along, and before he could say anything, Ayari took his arm and pulled him into an empty room nearby.  She put Kai down to wander around the room, and then turned to face Turin.

 "What's going on?" he asked, curiously.

 "Leorie and Reyden have just been arguing," she replied.

 "Oh?" said Turin, still curious.  Ayari peeked out of the door, then looked back at Turin.

 "Leorie's pregnant," she said.  Turin's eyes widened in surprise.

 "Really?"

"Four months gone, and she's only just told Reyden," said Ayari.  Turin raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Well, I don't blame him for being angry if that's how long it took her to tell him," he said.

"Turin…" began Ayari, but he cut her short.

"Look, he's not the easiest man in the world to talk to, I know, but keeping that from him was mean," replied Turin.  He turned to grab Kai's hand away from an ornament, then continued.  "If you had done that to me when you knew you were pregnant with Kai…" he trailed off.

"But he was furious, Turin.  I've never seen him so angry before," Ayari told him.  

"He was probably deeply hurt," argued Turin.  Ayari was about to reply, but then shook her head.  She leaned her head on Turin's chest, put her arms round him, and sighed.

"There's no use us arguing about someone else's argument," she said.  Turin ran his hand through her long dark hair.

"I'll look after Kai if you want to talk to Leorie," he said.  Ayari agreed.  Turin smiled at her, and went to chase Kai, who, realising his father was after him, decided that it was time for a game of hide and seek.  Ayari giggled.

"Will you be going anywhere?" she asked.

"I was going to go out along the old Main Gate with Bejan.  I can still take Kai with us," said Turin, pretending to look for Kai behind a cupboard.

"Are you sure that's going to be safe?" Ayari asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fine.  There's Bejan to help look after him," said Turin.  Ayari looked slightly sceptical, but let it pass.  

"Make sure he's wrapped up warm," said Ayari.

"Who, Bejan?  That's his business," said Turin cheekily.  Ayari rolled her eyes, and left the room.  She peered into the kitchen, but it was empty.  She decided to go up to Leorie and Reyden's room.  It was near the bathroom, so she could always pretend to go in there if need be.  She disappeared up the staircase.  As she got near the top, the bedroom door opened, and Reyden came out.  He ignored her completely, and disappeared down the stairs.  Nervously, Ayari knocked on Leorie's door.

"Ayari?"

"Yes."

"Come in."  Ayari pushed open the door, and went in to see Leorie lying on the bed.  She sat up as Ayari came over, her face still tear stained.

"Did you hear?" she said.

"What happened in the kitchen?  Yes, I did," said Ayari.

"He's calmed down a lot now, but he's still angry," said Leorie.  "I've really made a mess of everything."

"It's done now.  You'll just have to work on making something out of the mess," said Ayari.  Leorie nodded, but the tears began to well up again.  Ayari put an arm round her.

"It'll be alright," she said.  "Things always have a way of working out.  You've had the bad bit, it can only get better from here."

"I hope you're right," said Leorie, quietly.

   Meanwhile, Turin had eventually caught Kai, gone back to their room to get a coat for him, then had gone into the kitchen to finally get the breakfast he had originally come up to get.  He sat Kai on a chair, with a toy that happened to be lying around, and made himself some toast.  He sat down next to Kai, and gave him a bit.  Turin munched away on a piece of his own, while Kai mushed the toast into pieces with his hand.

"Eat it Kai, it's not a toy."  Turin watched Kai nibble what was left of the toast, and proceeded to finish his own.  Bejan came into the kitchen.

"I've been looking for you.  We were supposed to meet five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, something happened.  Just let me get Kai cleaned up, then we'll be going," said Turin, and stood up to get a cloth.  Bejan sighed, and stood with his arms folded, watching Turin wipe Kai's face and hands.  Turin lifted Kai into his arms.

"Come on then, lets go before it gets much later," he said.  Bejan's jaw dropped as they went out towards the front door.

"You're not bringing him, are you?  Isn't Ayari around?"

"Something came up. I'll explain later when we're out of here.  He won't be a problem, we're not going far," said Turin, stopping by the front door to put Kai's coat on.

"We're not going on some family walk," said Bejan, as they stepped outside.

"We're not in any hurry, are we?" asked Turin, closing the door behind them as they walked away from the house.

"Well…no," admitted Bejan.  Turin smiled at him.

"Then there isn't a problem then," he said.  Neither of them noticed Reyden leaning against the wall of the house watching them go, then setting off in the opposite direction.  

   He needed to clear his head, and burn off some of the anger he still had.  Above, the dull clouds looked like they may rain sometime soon, but Reyden didn't care about getting wet.  At first, he followed the road that would take him back into the main city, but then decided to go out into the countryside.  As he stomped along, he contemplated the events of the morning.  The thought that was most at the back of his mind was why.  Surely I can't be that awful, he thought to himself.  But then again, she didn't even tell Ayari until last night.  Reyden climbed over a fence, and jumped down into a muddy patch.  He looked down at the mud on his boots, but then continued on his way.  Out where it was exposed, the wind whipped across the land, blowing stray locks of hair all over the place.  He trudged over the grass, not looking back.  At least some things had been explained, but her behaviour was still odd.  When he had taken Leorie up to their room, he had tried to get her to talk to him, but she could only say she was sorry.  So he had given up, and decided to leave her to it.  They both needed to calm down.  Reyden's cheek had stopped stinging, but the shock was still fresh in his mind.  But that had been his own fault, he'd admit that.  It hadn't been the first time he had said things in the heat of the moment, and it wouldn't be the last.  He put Leorie out of his mind.  He didn't want to think about her any more if he could help it.  He turned his thoughts to becoming a father.  He'd never been keen on having any children, as he didn't particularly like them.  He had learned to tolerate the ones that lived in the safe house, as he had no other choice, he couldn't avoid everyone.  He couldn't avoid this, either.  It was going to have to be another thing to live with.  Reyden was not sure how good a father he could be, as it was never a role he'd imagined himself in seriously.  Sometimes in his daydreams about Ayari, he would take the place of Turin, and it would all be as easy as Turin made it out to be.  Despite his resentment and jealousy, Reyden realised that Turin would probably be the best person to talk to about the impeding situation.  Although usually a very private person, Reyden needed to talk to someone this time.  For once, he felt utterly lost.  One thing that he was sure of was that he would stand by Leorie.  Despite her fears, he wasn't about to walk out on her, which was an impossible scenario even if he had wanted to, given their situation.  He cared about Leorie still, even if he no longer was in love with her.  He looked up at the sky, and felt rain on his face.  It was only when he looked back in front of him he realised that it wasn't raining at all.  He was crying.


	5. Chapter Five

  


**Part Five**

  


As the first tinges of darkness appeared, Ayari was anxiously looking out of the living room window to see if she could see Turin and Kai.  Leorie hadn't come out of her room all day and Ayari had left her to it, after she and Mythia had spent time convincing her that it wasn't the end of the world.  Ayari sighed.  There were times when Leorie tested even her patience.   It was then she realised that she hadn't seen Reyden since that morning.  Not that it was anything unusual in itself, just that given the circumstances, she expected for him not have gone off on his own.  Unless he had gone with Turin, which she thought was unlikely for some reason.  To her relief, Turin and Bejan came in through the gate, Bejan limping slightly.  Kai was asleep in Turin's arms.  Ayari went to greet them.

 "Have fun?" she asked.

 "Great," muttered Bejan.  Turin laughed.

 "He fell off a wall," he said.  

 "How did you do that?" asked Ayari.  Bejan flopped into a chair in the living room.

 "I was standing on it to get a good view," said Bejan.  "I slipped.  Good thing it wasn't very high."  He scowled, his pride hurt more than his body.  Turin turned to Ayari, and off loaded Kai, who had awaken by this time, but was still tired and more than a little grumpy.  

 "Bath and bed for you," said Ayari to him.

 "He's been good generally, except for wanting to play in every muddy puddle we passed," said Turin.  "He's had a long day.  We've kept him fed, so he can go straight to bed."

 "Yes, but the fresh air will have done him good.  I'll go and bath him now.  It'll make him feel better."

 "How's things been here?" asked Turin.  Ayari gave him a 'what do you think?' look. "More arguments?" he said.  Ayari paused at the doorway.

 "Actually, I haven't seen Reyden since this morning on the stairs," she said. 

 "Oh.  Well, he's probably gone for a walk somewhere," said Turin.

 "Since breakfast time?" 

 "Well, you know what Reyden's like," said Turin.  Ayari nodded, and went upstairs with Kai.  Bejan looked at Turin.

 "So where's my drink you promised me then?" he demanded.  

"You are worse for overacting than Leorie," said Turin, and left the room.  Bejan huffed.

"That's not possible," he muttered.

   Three hours passed, and it was nearly complete darkness.  Bejan had his foot strapped up, and had gone to bed, and Ayari had put Kai to bed.  Right now, she and Turin were enjoying having the living room to themselves.  Since their number had dwindled somewhat from what it had been since they first came to the safe house, they had far more space.  Mythia and her two children still lived in the basement, while Ayari and Turin now had one of the bedrooms.  Ayari lay on the sofa with her head in Turin's lap, lazily watching Turin play with her hair out of the corner of her eye.  They sat in silence, enjoying the solitude.

 "What are you thinking?" asked Turin.

 "Nothing really.  Just thinking of how this feels as if we were back in our old home," replied Ayari.  Turin thought about it.

 "I suppose it does.  Especially since there are fewer people here now.  Do you wish we were back home rather than here?"

 "Sometimes, especially when people start falling out with each other like today.  But I wouldn't want to put Kai in danger, and we'd be really isolated.  I don't want to leave Leorie by herself anyway."  Turin looked at her, a faint expression of worry on his face.

 "You've really let this get to you, hmm?" he said.

 "Leorie's my closest friend after you," replied Ayari, shortly.  Turin stroked the side of her face.

 "I understand that.  What bothers me is you getting drawn into her and Reyden's bickering."

 "I'm not," said Ayari. 

 "Ayari, what happens between those two is their business.  Leave them to it.  You've done all you can."  Ayari was silent for a moment, closed her eyes, and then opened them again and smiled.

 "Yeah, to be honest, Leorie's been getting on my nerves.  I ended up making an excuse and leaving Mythia to do the comforting."

 "Leorie's such a little actress," said Turin.

 "I know she can be, but it's easier to play along with her sometimes," said Ayari.  She grinned at him.  "Not that you're not prone to putting on a show sometimes."

 "Who me?" said Turin, making his eyes wide.  Ayari giggled, and sat up.  

 "Yes, you," she said, hugging him.

 "I would never do any such thing," Turin said, looking completely serious.  

 "Yeah, right," said Ayari.  She leant forward to kiss him, when Leorie came in.

 "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I was wondering if you had seen Reyden at all?"  Ayari and Turin looked at each other.

 "He's not back yet?" asked Ayari.

 "No, and I don't know where he's gone, either," said Leorie.

 "It's only just after six.  Wait a bit longer," said Turin.  Leorie was about to say something, but something in Turin's voice made her think otherwise.

 "You're right," she said.  "I'll give it another hour."  With that, she left the room, leaving Turin and Ayari alone again.

 "That was a bit harsh," said Ayari.  Turin tutted.

 "No, it wasn't," he said.  "You might want to play along with her Ayari, but I don't have the patience for it."  He brightened up again.  "So, where were we?"   

 "About here, I think," said Ayari, leaning towards him again.  Suddenly, the sound of the front door banging, and Leorie's voice interrupted them.  Turin looked at Ayari.

 "Now they're interfering with my own love life," he muttered.  

 "Says who?" said Ayari, kissing him.  Leorie opened the door again.

 "Ayari, can you help me?  Reyden's just come back."  She disappeared again.

 "Says Leorie," said Turin, ruefully.  Ayari planted another kiss on his forehead, and got up to help Leorie.  Turin followed her at first, then thought better of it.  Ayari went up the stairs to Leorie and Reyden's room.  Reyden was sat on the bed soaking wet and coughing.

 "Where have you been?" Leorie was asking him.

 "Out walking," said Reyden.  

 "I'll go and fetch some blankets," offered Ayari.

 "Please, that would be great," said Leorie.  She turned to Reyden.

 "You didn't have to stay out in all the rain," she said.  Reyden shrugged.

 "I was too far from any buildings," he said.

 "You went out into the countryside?" said Leorie, beginning to undo his tunic.

 "I felt like it," replied Reyden, and coughed again.  Leorie brushed some hair aside, and discovered a cut on his forehead.

 "How did you get that?" she asked, discarding his top in a heap by the door.  Ayari came back with some blankets, and thoughtfully turned around to protect Reyden's modesty.

 "I caught myself on a branch or something," he said.  Leorie wrapped some blankets round him, and gave him a hug.

 "Ayari, can you get something to clean this cut with?" said Leorie.  Ayari nodded, and disappeared again.  Leorie undid what was left of Reyden's hair bun.

 "Leave it," he muttered, as she tried to comb some of it out.    Ayari came back with a bowl and some cloths.

 "I'll see to it," she said.  

 "I'll go and get Reyden a drink and some food," said Leorie, and disappeared.  Ayari sat beside Reyden, and soaked one of the cloths.  Reyden said nothing as she carefully brushed his hair aside, and began to dab at the wound.

 "Leorie's been quite worried about you," said Ayari.  Reyden looked sideways.

 "Makes a change," he said.

 "She worries about you quite a lot," Ayari replied, testily.  Reyden looked at her properly.

 "I know…I'm tired, that's all."  

 "Don't you care about anyone but yourself?" she asked.  Reyden's expression relaxed.

 "Of course I do," he replied.  "Just because I might not show my feelings, doesn't mean I don't have any."  Ayari looked at him, her eyes slightly narrowed.  She got another cloth, and soaked it, carefully wringing it out, and proceeded to wipe the dirt off the rest of his face.  Reyden's eyes closed as he relaxed.

 "Turin's a lucky man," he murmured, not quite loud enough for Ayari to hear.

 "Pardon?" she said.  Reyden opened his eyes.

 "Nothing," he said, catching Ayari's gaze with his piercing eyes.  She looked away, making rinsing the cloth her excuse.  She raised the cloth again to Reyden's face, carefully avoiding his cut.  Reyden broke into another fit of coughing, quite a bad one.  Ayari put down the cloth and patted him on the back till it stopped.

 "Are you okay?" she said, her arm still round him.  Reyden nodded, his face regaining normal colour.  Ayari continued cleaning his face, getting rid of the streaks of dirt.  She finished, and put a hand on his forehead.

 "You're quite warm," she said.  "Hopefully a good nights rest is all you need…" Ayari froze, for Reyden had placed his hand on hers, and moved it down the side of his face.  She was speechless, and could do nothing but stare at him.  Reyden again looked into her eyes.

 "Like I said, Ayari.  I might not show them, but I still have feelings," he said, softly.  Ayari found her voice.

 "What about Leorie?" she said.  

 "I care about Leorie a lot, but…" began Reyden, but Ayari pulled her hand away.

 "Don't even say that," she said.  Reyden lowered his eyes.  They sat there in an uncomfortable silence.  Thankfully for Ayari, Leorie came back in at that point.   She smiled at them.

 "That looks better," she said.  Ayari stood up.

 "Glad to help," she replied.

 "I think I'll be okay now, thanks," said Leorie.  Ayari smiled at her, but didn't say anything to Reyden, and left them to it.  She couldn't believe what had just happened, and was determined to put it out of her mind straight away.  She went to look for Turin, and found him in the kitchen.

 "Everything alright?" he asked.

 "Yes.  I don't think Reyden's about to die," she replied, wryly.

 "You look a bit flushed," said Turin.  Ayari's eyes shot up.

 "I do?  I must be tired.  It's been a funny day."

 "You're tired?  I'm the one who has been out and about today," laughed Turin.  "Do you want something to eat?"

 "Please."

 "I can't believe you still trust my cooking," said Turin, messing about with pots and looking in cupboards.  Ayari grinned.

 "It's better than nothing," she said, knowing Turin would put on an insulted look, which he did.

It was a few weeks later.  Turin woke with a start, and turned to see if Ayari was up yet.  She was still fast asleep next to him.  Carefully, he got out of bed, and made his way round the dark room.  As quietly as possible, he opened a drawer, and dug around inside until he found what he was looking for.  Kai, for once, was also still asleep.  Turin crept back into bed, turned on a lamp, then leaned over and kissed Ayari on the cheek.

 "Wake up," he said.  Ayari stirred, looking at him with bleary eyes.  Turin kissed her again.

 "Happy birthday," he said, and gave her the small package.  Ayari rubbed her eyes, and sat up.

 "Thank you," she said, and proceeded to open it.  Inside was a small pendant, made of silver, and set with a blue-green stone.

 "It's beautiful," said Ayari.  "Thank you.  Where did you get it?"

 "You're not supposed to ask things like that," protested Turin.  "Let me put it on."  Ayari pulled her raven hair out of the way so that Turin could fasten it.  She got out of bed to look in the mirror, and turned to face Turin.

 "It looks lovely," he said, approvingly.  Ayari agreed, and turned to look again in the mirror.  Turin got out of bed, walked over to Ayari, and put his arms round her.

 "And that's not going to be the end of it," he said.  Ayari raised an eyebrow.

 "Oh?"

 "Only the best for the birthday girl," he smiled.

 "Sounds interesting," said Ayari, then noticed that there were two little eyes peering at her from under a blanket.  "Good morning, little man," she said.  The eyes disappeared under the blanket, only to reappear again.  Turin went and lifted Kai out of bed.

 "Say 'happy birthday, mummy'," said Turin.  Kai put on a shy act.

 "Happy birthday, mummy," he said as best he could, his face half buried in Turin's shoulder.  Ayari laughed, and stroked his head.

 "You're a funny little boy," she said.  Kai chuckled, and hid his face again.

 "I'd better get dressed," said Ayari, making her way to the wardrobe.

 "I suppose so, but you look stunning the way you are now," grinned Turin, as she took off her nightgown.  She looked at him over her shoulder.

 "Flattery will get you nowhere," she said.  Turin smiled and shook his head.

 "Pay a woman a compliment, and look where it gets you," he said to Kai.  Ayari snorted, and pulled on one of her dresses, then sat down on a chair in front of the dresser, and began to do her hair.

   Later on, as day began to draw into evening, Ayari was wondering what else was going to happen to her on her birthday.  She wasn't allowed into the kitchen or the large dining room, and Turin kept vanishing.  She gathered that some party was being planned, and decided to go up to their room, and keep away from it all.  Kai was with Mythia for the day, so she had absolutely nothing to do for once.  No sooner had she lain down and opened the book Leorie had got her as a present, then Turin came in.

 "Get ready," he said.

 "For what?" replied Ayari.

 "Your birthday party, of course," grinned Turin.  "You must know of it, surely."

 "Well, it did cross my mind," answered Ayari.

 "I can't make it a complete surprise in this place, I'm afraid." said Turin.  Ayari smiled. 

 "I know, but it's the thought that counts.  How long have I got?"

 "About an hour or so.  I hope that's long enough?"

 "Plenty of time," replied Ayari, sticking out her tongue.  Turin returned the gesture and left.

  An hour later, Ayari made her way down to the dining room, and found that nearly everyone was there already.  She wore a close fitting dark red satin dress, and had taken her hair out of its bun, and let it hang loosely.  Therefore, it came as no surprise when all the men's eyes clamped onto her when she entered.  She smiled sweetly at them all, even Reyden, and went and put her arm purposefully round Turin's waist.  

 "Happy birthday," said Turin.  Ayari looked round the room, and saw that there were other people there not from their own house.  She spotted several friends who she had not seen for two or three years, and was soon off catching up with them all, proudly showing off Kai, who some had not seen, others only remembered him as a tiny baby.  She received more presents, and even danced, something which she normally hated doing.  After she had put Kai to bed, she came back down, and picked at some of the food on offer.  While she was there, she found herself next to Reyden.  He looked at her, and managed a small smile.

 "That's a nice pendant," he said.

 "Thank you.  Turin gave it me," she replied, not sure as to whether he made a genuine compliment, or was just finding an excuse to look at the contents of her low cut dress.  Probably both, she decided.  He didn't get a chance to look for long, for Turin came along and put his arm round her shoulder.

 "Having fun?" he asked, ignoring Reyden.

 "I'm having a great time," smiled Ayari.  Turin turned her away from Reyden, and took her over to where a cake with candles on was waiting.  Turin got everyone's attention.

 "Okay, everyone?  Right, I'm sure we're all waiting to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Ayari so we can all have some cake," he began, looking at Ayari, who looked suitably embarrassed.  "But first, there's something I need to get out of the way, that has been on my mind for a while.  You see, I have another present here for Ayari, but she can only have it if she agrees to something."  Turin took his arm from round her, and took her hand instead, so that she faced him.  "So, Ayari, you can have this if you will agree to marry me," he said, presenting her with a ring.  To Ayari, everyone else in the room seemed to disappear as she threw her arms round Turin's neck.

 "Of course I will!" she exclaimed, as everyone else in the room cheered and clapped.  Except for Reyden, who no one noticed slip out of the room.  While they still hugged each other, Ayari whispered in Turin's ear,

 "I thought you were never going to ask me."

 "I just never seemed to have the opportunity until now," he replied, as they let go of each other.  Turin pushed the ring onto Ayari's finger, and then they kissed.

 "Better hurry up and make a wish now," shouted someone.  Ayari turned to her birthday cake, and blew the candles out, then had to endure people singing 'Happy Birthday' to her.  Ayari's friends then all surged forwards to look at the ring, even though she had barely seen it herself.  It was a delicate thing, set with the same blue-green stone as her pendant, then surrounded by tiny diamonds.  

 "That's beautiful," said Leorie.  "Congratulations, Ayari."  She hugged her best friend, who couldn't stop beaming.  

 "This has to be one of the best days in my life," Ayari said to her.

 "Maybe it'll make Reyden hurry up," said Leorie.  In the back of Ayari's mind, a sadness sprung up, for she knew that Reyden was never going to ask Leorie to marry him.  To Leorie she simply said,

 "Let's hope it does."

  A few days later, Reyden decided to finally have the talk with Turin that he had been putting off since the day he found out about Leorie's pregnancy.  He found Turin in the living room, talking with Bejan and Dalin.  

 "Turin, I need to talk to you," said Reyden.  Turin nodded.

 "Okay," he said.  Reyden looked at Bejan and Dalin.  They got up and left the room.  Reyden sat down.

 "So, what's the matter?" asked Turin, trying to work out what he might have done wrong.

 "I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a week or two," said Reyden.  

 "About Leorie?" guessed Turin.

 "Kind of…more about the baby, I suppose."  There was a silence, which Turin broke.

 "What do you want to know?" he asked, trying to get the conversation going, though he couldn't help enjoying seeing Reyden on the point of embarrassment.

 "I just need some advice.  I don't feel ready to be a father."

 "Well, neither did I," said Turin. 

 "You make it look easy," replied Reyden.

 "It certainly isn't," said Turin.  "Maybe if you stop thinking of it as being the end of the world, that'll take a lot of the weight off your mind."  Reyden said nothing, so Turin continued.  "To tell you the truth, I didn't care that Ayari was going to have a baby.  It was just something that happened.  I didn't think anything of Kai until he was actually born, and I held him in my arms.  It was only then that something clicked inside me."

 "Really?" said Reyden, surprised. 

 "Yes.  It's a strange thing to go through.  It was different for Ayari though, she adapted to it straightaway.  I think because the baby was inside her, and she was aware of him nearly all of the time, especially when he started moving.  There was some sort of bond formed between them before Kai was even born," said Turin.

 "So you think that I shouldn't be too worried until it's born then?"

 "No.  I find that I learn how to be a parent as Kai grows up.  It's an ongoing task, that commits you for the rest of your life, even when they are grown."

 "Not like our own parents," said Reyden.  "Who killed themselves when we were old enough to take care of ourselves."

 "They let themselves die so we could live on.  They couldn't grow old, they had been on Harluca for decades, and that was the only way to free themselves.  But my parents taught me all they knew, and that included their experience of bringing me up.  It is only now I can look back and understand why they did certain things," replied Turin, fiercely.  There was silence for a minute or so.  Reyden spoke.

 "Thank you for your help," he said, standing up.  Turin looked at him.

 "One more thing," he said.  "Stay away from Ayari."

 "I don't know what you're talking about," said Reyden, and tried to leave, but Turin stood up and blocked him.

 "I'm not blind, Reyden.  I see the way you look at her."

 "She's an attractive woman," shrugged Reyden, and tried to push past Turin.  Incensed, Turin grabbed Reyden and shoved him back, holding onto the front of his tunic.

 "The day you found out about Leorie's pregnancy." Turin hissed.  "When you and Ayari were alone in your room together.  I saw what you did."  Reyden, already surprised by Turin's anger, was further caught off guard by this revelation, and it took him a while to find his voice.

 "You did?"

 "I came up to see what was happening, and stood outside the door when I saw what was going on.  I left when I heard Leorie coming back up the stairs," Turin told him.  He shook Reyden.  "You keep your hands off her."

 "She's not your personal property," replied Reyden.

 "What makes you think she would be interested in an arrogant self centred person like you?" asked Turin.  Reyden smiled smugly at him.

 "If you think that, then why are you bothered about me looking at her?  Do you think I am the only one?"

 "Nobody else tries it on her when they're alone with her," said Turin.  "What were you going to do if Leorie had gone out for a couple of hours?"  He pulled Reyden round, and pushed him against the door.  "You leave her alone, do you hear me?"  He shook Reyden again, not caring that he banged Reyden's head against the door, then finally let him go.  Reyden pulled the front of his tunic back into place, and looked at Turin, trying to compose himself.

 "You have no idea how fortunate you are," he said, meaning more than one thing, but letting his defences down briefly.  Turin, always quick to pick up on things noticed it.  He stared at Reyden again.

 "You're jealous," he said in disbelief.  "Why?"

 "So you can gloat?" said Reyden.  

 "I understand now.  All the snide comments and attempts to stir trouble.  I can't believe I didn't see it," said Turin, more to himself than to Reyden, who spoke up.

 "Ayari is so much more a person than Leorie.  She has ambitions, even now.  She doesn't give up and look for an easy route if that means missing out on something she really wants.  She doesn't just think of herself…" he trailed off, and looked at Turin.  "But you have no idea how hard it is to see her with you."

  "Don't you feel anything for Leorie at all?" asked Turin.

 "I do, in one sense.  But I don't love her, Turin.  I'm not sure I ever did."

 "Then why don't you tell her?"

 "I was going to, but then she got pregnant.  I couldn't do that to her." Reyden lowered his eyes.  Turin couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him.  But he still didn't feel inclined to trust him.

 "I'm sorry Reyden, but Ayari's mine.  You have to live with that.  I meant it when I said to leave her alone.  If I see you try to do anything like you did again, I'll do more than just warn you off," he said, very carefully, looking at Reyden square in the face.

 "Was that a threat?" replied Reyden, staring back equally hard.  

 "I'm not frightened of you, Reyden.  I never have been," said Turin.

 "I think you'd better go," said Reyden.  Turin agreed.

 "I think I will."  Reyden moved aside to let him pass, then closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh.  Outside, Turin nearly walked into Ayari.

 "Turin?" she asked, but he just pushed past her, and disappeared towards the front door.  As she stood there puzzled, Reyden came out of the living room, a slight hint of nervousness on his face.

 "Something the matter, Reyden?" she asked him.  

 "No, not at all," he said, forcing a smile.  He turned and went upstairs, a hand on the back of his head.  Ayari looked suspiciously in the direction that Turin had taken, then shook her head, and decided to let it go.

Part Six 


	6. Chapter Six

**Part Six**

The day started ordinarily enough.  Ayari was woken up by Kai early, so was out of bed first.  Mythia was up soon after.  Then everyone else followed slowly, as daily life got into swing.  Reyden had been planning to pay a visit to the other houses, and was due to leave at midday.  He had been spending the morning getting the transporter ready.  This time he was going to go alone, the incident with Turin although weeks ago had driven the rift between them deeper than ever.  Leorie, her sleek outline now broken by the bump of the growing baby, had come outside to talk to him before he left.  Ayari and Mythia had taken their children out for some fresh air, and were due back for lunch.  Turin decided to do something useful, and fix part of the outside fence, that had become somewhat broken.  The last thing that they expected was to see another transporter coming their way.  Reyden looked at it carefully, and then identified it.

 "That's Ezala's transporter," he said, concerned.  He and Leorie watched it pull up in front of them.  A tired and frightened looking Ezala tumbled out, and ran up to Reyden.

 "You must leave, Reyden," she gasped.   "The High Council came…we only just managed to escape them."

 "We?" asked Reyden, and looked back at her transporter.  Out stepped a young girl, as frightened as Ezala.  Her face was tearstained, and she looked nervously about.

 "Cayanne?" asked Reyden.

 "Cayanne was staying with me for a while," said Ezala.  Turin, noticing the new arrivals, left what he was doing and came over.  Cayanne's face brightened, and she ran over and hugged him.  He smiled at her, but looked questioningly at Ezala and Reyden.

 "What's going on?" he asked, and Ezala told him what she had told Reyden.

 "I don't know if they know about you, but it's only going to be a matter of time," she said.  Turin looked at Reyden.

 "So, what do we do?" he asked.  Reyden shook his head.

 "Let's go inside.  We need to talk about this properly," he said, and turned around.  Ezala and Leorie followed him, while Cayanne smiled at Turin.

 "I thought I wouldn't see you again," she said, he face still tear stained.  Turin guided her towards the house.

 "I would have hoped that it wouldn't be under these circumstances," he said.  Cayanne clung to his arm.

 "It was horrible," she whispered, tears filling her eyes again.  Turin hushed her. 

 "Let's just go inside, and I'll get you something to drink."  Cayanne nodded, and walked into the house with Turin.  The others had gone into the dining room, and Turin tried to get Cayanne to follow them and sit down, but she shook her head and kept hold of his arm. 

 "I want to stay with you," she whispered.  Turin just smiled at her, and took her into the kitchen, where he got her a drink, then they both went back to join the others.  Reyden was arguing with Ezala. 

"You can't expect us to just up and leave?  You have no proof that they know about here," he said. 

"It's better to remain safe," replied Ezala. 

"They could just as easily find us elsewhere."  There was silence.  Leorie looked anxiously at Reyden, who was going through the possibilities in his mind. 

"I have always said that those who wish to move on can do.  Some have taken up on that, and we have not heard of them again.  I hold the same reasoning now.  If anyone here wishes to move on, they may do so," he finally said. 

"I don't think you have a choice," said Ezala.  "You know that there's every chance that I could have been followed.  By allowing people to stay here, you could be sentencing then to death." 

"I could be doing that by moving everyone.  And where are we going to go?"  Ezala pulled out a map. 

"Here.  In the old sector.  Remember, we discussed it as a possibility when planning the hideouts," she said.   

"It's too close to where Olds live," said Reyden.  Ezala gave up. 

"Well, you can do as you wish, Reyden, but Cayanne and I will be going there.  Anyone else is welcome to join us." Cayanne looked at Ezala. 

"I don't want to go anywhere without Turin," she said.  Turin looked at her. 

"Cayanne, I'd rather you were assured of some kind of safety," he said.   

"You're not going to come?" she asked.  

"I haven't made up my mind," he said.  "I have a lot to think about."  Leorie looked at Reyden. 

"So do we," she said.  The sound of children made them all turn to the door.  Mythia's face peered round the doorway, and she smiled at them. 

"Why are we all sat in here?" she asked, ushering her children into the room in front of her.  Ayari, who looked curiously at Turin who still had Cayanne wrapped around his arm, followed her.  Cayanne sensed who she was by the looks exchanged between her and Turin, and hastily let go.  Ayari and Mythia sat down.  Kai was sat on his mothers' knee, and held there, much to his protests.  Ayari tried to quieten him as she listened to Reyden.  There were a few uneasy looks between Mythia and herself, as he came to an end.  Mythia spoke. 

"When Ayari and I were out with the children, we thought we saw…I mean, we weren't sure, but it looked as if there was someone watching the house."

 "How so?" asked Reyden. 

 "We didn't see them properly, but we think we saw someone running across the road, into another building," said Ayari.  Ezala looked panicky. 

"They followed us here," she said.  "Just as I thought.  You have to leave before the High Council's enforcers arrive.  They will kill you or take you away for trial."  She stood up.  Reyden closed his eyes briefly.  When he opened them, he looked calmly at the others.

"I guess we have no choice but to leave," he said.  "We must go now before it is too late, as Ezala says."  He made his way out of the room. 

"How will we prevent ourselves from being followed?" asked Turin.  Reyden paused at the doorway. 

"I'm sure we won't," he said, and left.  Leorie got up and followed him.   

"How does he know?" muttered Mythia, going to get her belongings together.  Turin remembered a certain cupboard that was always locked on the second floor.  He realised that Ayari was speaking to him.   

"Turin?  Hadn't we better go and get our belongings together?" she asked, getting to her feet.  Turin nodded. 

"Wait a minute, Ayari.  Let me introduce you to Cayanne." Ayari smiled at Cayanne.   

"Pleased to meet you, Cayanne."  Cayanne managed to return the smile, and nodded her head.  Turin took hold of Kai. 

"And this is Kai," he said.  Cayanne smiled. 

"He's cute," she said.  Both Turin and Ayari smiled at this, but something in Ayari's eyes told Turin that they should leave.   

"I won't be long," Turin reassured her.  Cayanne looked at him, earnestly. 

"Can I look after Kai for you?   You can get your stuff done quicker."  To her delight, Turin agreed. 

"Yeah, I don't see why not.  Ayari?"  Ayari hesitated for a moment, but then nodded her head.  Turin gave Kai to Cayanne, then he and Ayari left the room.  Ezala looked at Cayanne. 

"You're completely besotted with Turin," she said, amused.  Cayanne blushed scarlet. 

"He's okay," she replied, letting Kai play with her necklace.  Ezala gave her a knowing look, which Cayanne pretended to ignore.   Upstairs, Turin and Ayari were going through what few possessions they had left.  Ayari carefully put away her telescope and charts, then put a few other things inside a small wooden box, in which she kept some of her most precious belongings.   

"This is the second time we've done this," said Turin.  "How many more to come?" 

"It could be worse," said Ayari, automatically.  Turin sighed, and finished packing their clothes into one case.  Ayari had put Kai's things into an old bag she had found ages ago.  Reyden stuck his head in the room. 

"Ready?" he asked.   

"More or less," replied Turin.  Reyden disappeared, and Ayari and Turin prepared to follow him. 

"Funny, I'll miss this place," said Ayari.  Turin smiled, and hugged her, sensing the anxiety in her.  He kissed her, holding her face in his hands. 

"Everything will be fine.  We'll move to this other place, and carry on just as before," he assured her. 

"Out into the unknown again," said Ayari. 

"I never thought that you were scared of the unknown," said Turin, as they began to make their way downstairs.   

"I'm not," said Ayari, but she was clearly still unsettled.  Turin hoped that this move would be over and done with quickly.  They stopped by the dining room to get Kai, but the room was empty.  They went out of the front door, and saw Reyden and Bejan putting things in both transporters.   Cayanne gave Kai back to Ayari, then wandered off to look at the scenery behind the house.  Turin gave their things to Bejan to put in Reyden's transporter, then looked around at the assembled group.  He saw Cayanne looking at the fields behind the house, in her own little world.  Reyden helped Leorie into the transporter, while Ezala climbed into hers.  Everything was calm and orderly.  Suddenly, Turin caught a movement across the road.  He turned to Ayari, carefully, so as not to draw attention. 

"Get in the transporter with Kai," he said.   

"But…" began Ayari, but Turin pushed her towards the door.  Reyden noticed. 

"What's the matter?" he asked.  Turin took him aside. 

"There's somebody in the shrubs across the road," he said.   

"Where?"  

"Near the door of the house.  I think they're armed.  There was something glinting as it caught the sun," Turin told him.  Reyden gritted his teeth, then reached inside the transporter under the front seat, and brought out two gun-like weapons.  He gave one to Turin.  Leorie and Ayari's eyes widened in fear.  Neither had seen that kind of weapon before.  Ayari got out of the transporter again. 

"What is going on?" she asked. 

"Ayari, get back in the transporter with Kai and Leorie," said Turin.  Ayari gave him a look.  "Please," he added more gently.  Ayari was about to say something when suddenly there was a bang.  Startled, they all looked round to see Cayanne lying in a crumpled heap on the ground.  Turin started forward, as did Reyden, both brandishing their weapons.  Then all hell broke loose.  Members of the High Council's enforcers, wearing their protective masks out of fear of germs, burst out of the shrubs across the road.  Reyden and Turin began exchanging weapon fire with them.  As Reyden and Turin provided a cover, Ezala leapt from her own transporter to Reyden's.  There were people running everywhere.  Except for Ayari. She remained rooted to the spot, watching the chaos.  In the transporter, Kai began crying, terrified by the noise.  The enforcers had managed to grab Mythia and her children, and Dalin.  Bejan was struggling with another enforcer.  Ayari watched as Turin bolted behind Ezala's transporter, then out again to help Bejan.  Reyden, meanwhile, was busy working his way towards his transporter.  Turin helped Bejan get rid of his attacker, and together they began to make their way back towards Reyden.  The High Council's enforcers were beginning to fall back, taking their prisoners with them.  One of them fired another random volley across the area.  The fire flew past Ayari's ear, half masking a scream which she didn't realise was her own.  She ran out towards where Bejan stood, who looked at her sadly.  She pushed him aside, and knelt down beside Turin.  Blood oozed from his stomach, and a trickle of blood came from his mouth.  She saw his eyelids flutter and turned to Bejan.

 "He's still alive.  Help me get him to the transporter."   Together, they picked Turin up, and half dragged him to the transporter.  Reyden came running over.

"Ayari, we have to leave," he said. 

"I'm not leaving Turin," replied Ayari. 

"He's dead.  We have to go," shouted Reyden, grabbing her arm. 

"He's not!  I won't leave him!" Ayari cried, trying to shake him off. 

"Do you want us all killed?" said Reyden, furious.  Bejan ignored Reyden.  Ayari climbed into the transporter, and somehow Bejan and Reyden managed to get Turin in so he lay across Ezala and Ayari.  Bejan squeezed in to what little space there was left.  The High Councils enforcers were retreating, their injured meaning that they could not finish the operation.   Reyden wasted no time in starting up the transporter and speeding away.  Instinctively, Ayari pressed her hand over the wound in Turin's stomach, her other hand stroking his hair.  She looked desperately at Ezala as his blood seeped through her fingers.

 "It won't stop bleeding," she said, tears beginning to fill her eyes.  She fought them back.  Ezala thought for a moment, then tore at the hem of her dress.  She passed the material to Ayari.

 "Use this, Ayari," she said.  Ayari folded the rag up and pressed it over the wound.  Ezala lifted Ayari's hand and took over.  Ayari looked at her bloody hand and wiped it on her own dress, not caring.  She looked at Turin again, and saw that he had opened his eyes, but they were distant, and she could see that he was in a lot of pain.

 "It's going to be okay," she said to both Turin and herself, wiping away the blood that came from his mouth.  Turin tried to smile at her, and managed to raise his hand.  Ayari clasped it, and tried again to hold back the tears.  She noticed Leorie had quietened Kai, and was looking over her shoulder at them.  Turin's eyes closed again.  Alarmed, Ayari shook him.

 "Turin, open your eyes.  Try and keep awake."

 Turin opened his eyes for a moment, then they closed again.  He was clearly getting weaker.   Ezala was still unable to staunch the blood flow from his stomach.  Bejan held a hand over Turin's mouth.

 "He's still breathing," he said. "How long till we get to this place?" 

 "About another forty five minutes," replied Reyden.  Ezala and Bejan exchanged anxious glances.  Ayari lowered her head, unable this time to stop tears trickling from her green eyes down her cheeks and onto Turin's face.  Deep in her heart, she knew they did not have that long.  They didn't know where any doctors might be.  She shut the others out of her mind. It was just herself and Turin there in the transporter, alone together as it always had been, and as she had thought it always would be.

A few minutes later, Ayari could no longer feel Turin's breath on her face.  She looked up at Bejan, who gently touched her arm.

 "I'm sorry," he said quietly.  Ayari nodded, then looked away, wishing she was anywhere but here.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Part Seven**

By the time that they arrived at their new home, Ayari had run out of tears, and was sitting in silence, though her face remained tear stained, and somewhat gaunt.  Reyden and Bejan lifted Turin's body out of the transporter.  Leorie had disappeared into the house, unable to watch.  Ezala persuaded Ayari out of the transporter.  They were both stained with Turin's blood, but that didn't matter as they walked into the house.

 "Take Ayari to a room, and make her lie down," Reyden said to Leorie.  Ayari didn't protest as Leorie led her away.  Ezala picked up Kai, and cuddled him. 

"Poor little boy," she said to him.  She looked at Reyden, who looked away, pretending to be busy unloading the transporter.  Ezala went into the house.  Bejan came back from a walk around the building. 

"There's some suitable ground just around the side.  It's not bad," he said.  Reyden nodded. 

"We'd better get this done now," he said.  Bejan nodded. 

"I'll find some tools," he replied.   Upstairs, Leorie had found a room for Ayari.  Ayari curled up on the bed, as if shutting out the world.  Leorie sat beside her. 

"I'm sorry, Ayari," she said.  She gently touched Ayari's shoulder.  "I'll go and get you some water, and check on Kai.  Okay?"  There was still no response.  Leorie looked sadly at her friend and left the room.  Ayari lay there, staring into nothing, her mind still reeling from the shock of Turin's death.  She kept replaying events over and over, still not understanding why it happened.  Gradually, her eyes began to close.  By the time Leorie came back, she was fast asleep.  Leorie put the water down on a cabinet, then went to find a blanket.  She found one, and placed it over Ayari, then went downstairs.  She found Ezala sat at a table, having found something for Kai to eat.  Leorie sat down near her.  Neither said anything for a while. 

"How is she?" asked Ezala eventually.  

 "In shock," said Leorie.  "I can't tell anything else, she wouldn't speak to me.  She's asleep now."

 "She must be feeling pretty devastated," said Ezala.  "It's a terrible shame, he was such a nice young man."

 "He was," agreed Leorie.  

 "And there's Cayanne, too," said Ezala.  "Two young people who still had many years to live killed by people who by all rights should have died a thousand years ago."  She looked at Kai, and at Leorie.  "I hope that Kai and your child will live better lives."

 "I hope that too, but things are not looking good, are they?" said Leorie.  Ezala tried to look more positively on things.

 "A lot of people have died, but there must be plenty more still out there.  We've just become so scattered now.  And with the children, even though they might have been placed in new families, we still have hope, there will still be new-borns."

 "Providing that they don't get corrupted," replied Leorie.  

 "I don't think so," said Ezala.  "Even if they are brought up with the Olds ideals, they still have a young mind full of vitality.  And that needs to be nourished.  I think that the majority will grow up despising the thought of living forever."

 "How can you be so sure?"

 "Because that is how it was for myself," said Ezala.  "My parents were typical Olds.  They're still alive somewhere. I ran away when I was sixteen, I couldn't take that kind of nonsense any more."

 "My parents were like that with the children they had before me, but for some reason they changed their attitude with me," said Leorie.

 "You have brothers and sisters?"

 "Yes, so I have been told, but I've never met them.  I have twin brothers and a sister.  They must have gone onto Harluca, for my mother said that they were still alive, though she couldn't remember where they were."

 "Quite a bit older then, I take it?" said Ezala.

 "It's a strange thought, isn't it?" smiled Leorie.  Reyden and Bejan wandered in, carrying the last of their belongings.  

 "It's done," said Reyden.  "We can hold a ceremony or something later when Ayari feels up to it."

 "That's okay," said Ezala.  Reyden picked up a bag.

 "Leorie, which room are we in?" he asked.

 "The one at the end of the corridor," she replied.  Reyden turned and went upstairs to put the bag away.  He guessed which room Ayari was in, and paused outside, but decided not to go in.  Instead, he went back downstairs.

  A few hours later, Leorie had persuaded Reyden to let Kai sleep in their room.  She went to check on Ayari, and found her standing at the window, looking out over the other buildings, their windows lit up against the night sky.

 "It's not got as nice a view as the other place," said Ayari, hearing her come in. 

"How are you?" Leorie asked, going to stand next to her.

 "I don't know," she said.  "There's so much going through my head."

 "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Leorie.  Ayari shook her head.

 "Thank you, but I'll be okay."

 "You can come and talk to me anytime you wish," said Leorie. 

 "I know," said Ayari.  "But I need to try and deal with it myself first."  She sighed.

 "Come and have something to eat," said Leorie.

 "I'm not hungry." 

 "You should have something," said Leorie, but Ayari refused. "I've put Kai to bed in our room," she continued. 

 "Oh," said Ayari, realising that she hadn't thought of Kai for most of the day.  "How is he?" she asked, feeling guilty.        "He's fine.  Ezala found something for him to eat." 

"Thank her for me, please," said Ayari, then looked out of the window again.  "How do you explain to a child who is nearly two that their daddy is dead?" she mused.  Leorie couldn't think of an answer.  "He will ask for him, I know," said Ayari.  "Turin always plays games with him in the morning…" she trailed off, the tears beginning to well up again.  Leorie put her arms around her, and let Ayari cry into her shoulder. 

"You can't predict these things," said Leorie.  She comforted Ayari the best she could for the next few minutes, until the tears dried up again. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" she asked again. 

"Maybe later on," said Ayari. 

"Well, I'm going to go and eat my dinner.  Do you want me to fetch anything?" 

"Some more water, please," said Ayari, pointing at the empty glass.  Leorie hugged her again, and then left, leaving Ayari alone to stare out of the window again.  She raised her hands to lean on the sill, then something caught her eye.  Her engagement ring.  She looked at it for a few minutes, then slowly took it off, walking slowly over to where her treasure box had been left.  Opening it, she dropped the ring inside, and shut the lid quickly.  Then she put the box back beside the bed, and sat down, not knowing what to do with herself.   

  Dark clouds obscured the sun.  Ayari wandered aimlessly between the buildings, not sure as to where she was going.  She knew that Reyden would probably be angry at her for going out alone like this, but she didn't care.  She felt perfectly safe.  There was not a soul to be seen.  Suddenly, Ezala appeared. 

"Where are you going?" she asked.   

"I'm going on a walk to the old safe house," replied Ayari.  That's crazy, she thought.  It's miles away.  Ezala smiled at her. 

"We're already there, silly," she said.  Ayari turned around, and saw that she was indeed in front of it.  When she turned back to Ezala, she saw that she had gone.  Suddenly, Ayari began to feel apprehensive.  The already overcast sky seemed to grow even darker.  Shadowy figures skimmed the perimeter of her vision, slowly closing in.  She tried to run, but didn't seem to be getting anywhere.  The front door remained a static distance to her.  It opened, and Leorie came out.   

"Leorie, we have to go before it is too late," she said.  Leorie just laughed at her.

 "What's the point?  We all die sometime." 

"Help me Leorie," pleaded Ayari, trying to run again.  Leorie continued laughing at her.  Ayari looked round in desperation, and straight into Turin's eyes, but not for long.  Turin dropped to the ground, exactly as before.  

"No, not again!" Ayari cried as she knelt besides him.  "Not again, please."  She realised everything was quiet, and stood up.  All around her lay bodies.  Reyden, Leorie, Ezala, even Kai were dead.  Terrified, she screamed, and tried to flee again, but couldn't.  The shadowy figures loomed above her, closing in.  Feeling as if she was being suffocated, she dropped to her knees gasping for breath. 

"Somebody help me!" she cried as she felt herself beginning to fall through blackness.

  Ayari sat bolt upright in bed, still gasping for breath.  Her blanket was tangled around her legs, and she was drenched with sweat.  Her hands were clammy and she was shaking. 

"Ayari?"  She turned her head, and saw Leorie standing there in her nightdress, not laughing at her, but looking worried.  Ayari closed her eyes, and tried to get her breath back.  Leorie sat on the edge of the bed, and put an arm round her. 

"I had another nightmare," Ayari said, quietly.  

"I know, I heard you screaming, and came to wake you up, but you woke up anyway as I came in," said Leorie.   

"It's been a month," said Ayari, shaking her head.  "Why am I still having them?" 

"You've been through something very traumatic.  But, they are getting fewer, and will continue to do so," Leorie said, trying to reassure her.  Ayari nodded. 

"I need a drink," she said.  Leorie moved to let her out of bed.  On her way down to the kitchen, she peered into the room where Kai was sleeping.  Ayari had decided to put him in a separate room because of her recent nightmares, so he wouldn't get woken up like Leorie had tonight.  Happily, Kai was still fast asleep.  Ayari continued downstairs, and got herself a glass of water.  She drank, the coldness somehow soothing to her.  She looked out of the window, and noticed some stars.  She wondered, not for the first time, if there was an afterlife.  From what she had been taught, at one time the Brunnen G did believe in one.  But now the Olds dismissed such a notion.  They lived forever, didn't they?  They needed no such thing.  Part of Ayari still refused to believe that Turin was completely dead, maybe because of Kai, maybe because she was with him in her dreams – those that were not nightmares.  But Ayari was still very much alive, and was determined to stay that way.

 "Turin…I know that you were never keen on the idea, but I am going to leave this planet.  I will find a way somehow.  I refuse to live out the rest of my life here," she said to herself, then smiled.  She could see the expression on his face in her mind, but she knew Turin would have followed her anywhere.  Anywhere in the universe.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Part Eight**

 Now eight months pregnant, Leorie found herself getting ever more easily tired.  She began to wish her pregnancy was over with so she could free herself from the extra weight she carried that made her back ache, and her whole self feel uncomfortable.  Nothing that Ayari had suggested to help ease her discomfort seemed to work, and Reyden was not much help.  Like now.

 "Reyden, we've come far enough, I want to go back now," she complained.

 "Not much further, Leorie.  Fresh air will do you good," replied Reyden, unusually cheerful.  Ayari agreed.

 "You probably ache so much because you've hardly done anything recently."  Leorie just scowled as they trudged along.

 "Just a short walk," she muttered.  "Just a little something to get you out of the house."  Ayari rolled her eyes.

 "Okay, let's stop for just five minutes," she said.  "Kai could do with a rest too."  They sat down on a partly broken wall that used to form part of someone's back garden, and watched Kai run about, the gold "Kai" that used to be on the necklace he had been sent when he was a baby glinting in the sun.  Ezala had kindly incorporated it into on of his jackets, after the necklace had broken.  Kai found some stones and sitting down to play with them.  He lifted one to his mouth, and wasn't keen to let Ayari snatch it away.

 "You've got all this to come," said Ayari to Leorie and Reyden, not for the first time.

 "It can't come soon enough," said Leorie.  There was silence, then Reyden suddenly frowned.

 "Did you hear that?" he asked.

 "What?" asked Ayari.

 "I'm not sure.  I think someone is near."  Reyden stood up, and looked around.  He studied the wall they were sat on.  It still looked fairly stable, and formed a kind of stairway that came up next to a window that had had all its glass taken out.

 "Ayari, help me get Leorie up this wall," he said.  Leorie shook her head.

 "I'm not going up that," she protested, but Ayari took one arm and Reyden took another and helped her onto the wall.  Then Reyden climbed up a bit, and pulled Leorie up while Ayari steadied her.  They managed to get Leorie through the window, and Ayari climbed back down to get Kai.  Her heart stopped when she saw that he had gone from where she had left him, but she was relieved when she saw him wandering a little further down the road.  She ran after him, and caught him.

 "Don't run off like that," she scolded as she bent down to stop him running away.  Kai just looked at her, and offered her a pebble.  Ayari took it, and put it absent-mindedly in her pocket.  She picked Kai up and turned round to go back to the wall.

And came face to face with three High Council enforcers.

Ayari quickly recovered herself and turned and fled, the enforcers not far behind.  Kai's weight and her long dress slowed her down considerably, and she knew she couldn't out run them.  She only got a few metres down the road when they managed to surround her.  

 "Give us the child," said one of them.

 "No," replied Ayari, holding onto Kai tightly.

 "As a Mortalist, you are required by law to hand over your child and be made to stand trial," said the same enforcer, his voice partially muffled by the mask he wore.

 "Maybe I'm not a Mortalist," said Ayari.  Another enforcer got out a small device with a point on one end.  He suddenly jabbed it into Ayari's arm, taking her by surprise.  Removing it, he analysed the results.

 "No Harluca is present in the bloodstream.  You are clearly a new-born," he said.  "Hand over the child."

 "You can't take him away from me," said Ayari.  "You have no right to do this."

 "As it is High Council orders, we have every right.  Your son will be re-homed with new parents."

 "I'm not giving him to you."  Ayari found the stone in her pocket that she had placed there, and threw it at one of the enforcers.  It hit him square between the eyes.  He recoiled in pain, moaning something about blood poisoning.  The other two closed in on Ayari.  One tried to prise Kai away from her, while the other tried to hold Ayari who twisted and bit and kicked the best she could.  

 "Have you got the sedative?" asked the one trying to get Kai.  

 "Yes," was the reply.  The first enforcer looked at Ayari.

 "You will understand that because you refused to co-operate, we have to take other action," he told her.

 "And what's that supposed to mean?" glowered Ayari.  She soon found out.  Another sharp pain, this time on the side of her neck.  Suddenly she couldn't stand up.  Her strength seemed to drain out of her, and she could only watch helplessly as the enforcer easily lifted Kai out of her arms.  As she slid to the ground, the last thing she saw was Kai being carried away, crying and trying to wriggle out of the enforcer's arms.  She tried to raise her arms out to him but they wouldn't respond.  Then darkness fell in front of her eyes.

   Hours later, Ayari came round.  Groggily, she raised her head to see where she was.  She became aware that she was upright, her arms chained above her, making a V shape with her head.  Cold dark grey stone stared back at her.  She was in a cell.  A wave of nausea swept over her, and she lowered her head again, closing her eyes until it had passed.  Slightly more awake, she looked up again.  The cell was not very big, windowless, and it did not have any furniture in.  Ayari tried pulling on the shackles that held her arms, but they remained firm.  

 "Hello?" she called, but her voice echoed round the cell.  There were no footsteps outside.  Ayari wondered about Kai, and what had happened to him.  She prayed that he would not be harmed, either by the enforcers or those people who he would be given to.  She knew that the chances of her ever seeing her son again were very small indeed – he could end up on the other side of the planet.  Yet part of her would always hope.  Suddenly, Ayari felt very alone, and more frightened than she had ever been before.  Her family had gone, and none of her friends were there.  The sounds of footsteps made her stiffen.  A small hatch on the door was pulled back, and she could see part of a man's face looking through it at her.  Then came the jangle of keys, and the sound of the door being unlocked.  The man stepped through the door, followed by another.

 "Glad to see you're finally awake," said the first.  Ayari said nothing.  The man took hold of her chin with his hand and moved her head around, looking at her.

 "You're a beautiful lady.  I don't understand why you would wish to grow old and loose your looks," he said.

 "I don't understand why I should be made to live forever in a society that won't respect my beliefs," Ayari answered.  The man said nothing, just released her chin.

 "Where's my son?" asked Ayari.  The man smiled at her and shrugged.

 "I don't know, _lintia.  I do not deal with that aspect of things."_

 "Then what do you deal with?"

 "I just keep an eye on the prisoners like you, take them to different places if required.  Verace here and I don't do much else I'm afraid."  He finally released her chin.

 "What's going to happen to me now?" Ayari asked him.

 "Well, we'll move you to somewhere a little more comfortable, get you some food and water, and there you'll stay for maybe a day or so until it's time for your trial."

 "Oh."

"Count yourself lucky it's only a day or so, a few months ago, you'd have had to stay there for two or three weeks, there were that many of you Mortalists to be put through," said the man.  He turned to Verace.  "Got the keys?"

 "Yes, Crail." replied Verace, passing them.  Crail reached up and unlocked the shackles from Ayari's wrists.  Breathing a sigh of relief, Ayari let her arms fall to her sides.  She did not remain free for long for Crail attached another pair to her wrists.  These had a long chain coming out from the middle, and Crail used this to lead her out of the tiny cell into the corridor outside.

 "You're not wearing masks," said Ayari.

 "We're safe in here.  It's outside that you have to be careful.  But a couple of hundred years looking after the High Council's prisoners makes you a little more aware than most that you newborns are not infested with germs."

"I most certainly am not," replied Ayari, indignantly.  Crail just laughed.  Verace followed them.  Ayari noticed that he seemed a little more uncomfortable about this job than Crail.  They went up a flight of steps to the next floor.  Now they were back on ground level, for there were small windows that looked straight into the dense shrubs and trees that surrounded the High Council building.  Ayari knew that the building stood on a hill and was supposed to be a vast honeycomb of corridors and rooms.  It was a testament to the Brunnen-G's more open and grand days of the past.  After a few more minutes, they stopped outside another cell.

 "Here you are, _lintia.  Welcome to your new temporary home," said Crail, opening the door._

 "My name is Ayari, not Little One," she muttered as she was shepherded into the cell.  Crail either didn't hear her or ignored her, for he simply shut the door behind her, and locked it.

 "I shall see you later," he said, through the hatch, then disappeared.  Once again Ayari was alone.  She surveyed her new surroundings.  This cell was a little bigger, and had a small barred window, a kind of bed and a table.  Ayari dragged the table up to the wall, and stood on it to see out of the window.  She could only see bushes and shrubs still.  She climbed down again, and went and sat on the bed, not sure what to do with herself.

  It was the middle of the night.  Ayari was curled under her blanket, not properly sleeping.  So when someone knocked on her door and called softly to her, she woke up straight away.  There was someone peeping through the hatch on her door.  Curious, yet also on her guard, Ayari got out of bed and stood in the middle of the cell as the door was unlocked.  To her surprise, Verace stepped through it.

 "Are you here to take me somewhere?" she asked.  Verace carefully shut the door behind him and shook his head.

 "No," he said.  Ayari eyed him cautiously.

 "So…why are you here?"

 "I would like to try and help you," said Verace.

 "Help me?  How?  Crail said you and he were just prison guards."  Verace shook his head again, and gestured to Ayari to sit back down on the bed, which she did.  He sat next to her.

 "I am a younger man than Crail and many of the High Council.  I still remember what it is like to be a newborn.  I do not think that what they are doing to people like you is right.  Ever since the High Council declared the laws regarding Mortalists, I have been trying my best to help protect the newborn.  It has become difficult in recent months, I lost track of many of them as they became scattered."  Ayari frowned.

 "How do I know you're not trying to trick me into revealing the whereabouts of my friends and others?" she asked.

 "All I can give you is my word.  I cannot prove otherwise I'm afraid, and I do not expect you to trust me," replied Verace.

 "Have you talked to any others here?" 

 "Some. I have managed to get two out of here.  Others just turned their backs on me.  I always try to help those who have children such as yourself."

 "Would you be able to find my son?" Ayari asked, quietly.

 "I can try for you, but there are a thousand places he could be now, and my resources are limited," said Verace,

 "Anything you can do…would be a great help to me," said Ayari.  Verace nodded.

 "I understand."

 "Would you be able to get me out of here too?"

 "I will try my best.  If you can get the High Council to prevent your trial for a few days, that would be useful extra time," said Verace.  "I must go now, but I will speak to you again soon."  He stood up.

 "Thank you," said Ayari.  Verace paused at the door.

 "What is your name?"

 "Ayari," she replied.

 "Goodnight, Ayari," said Verace, a small smile on his face.  Then he left.


	9. Chapter Nine

  


**Part Nine**

  


Another day in the cell did not do much for Ayari.  She tried to think how she could get her trial postponed, but was struggling for ideas.  Verace told her that she was running out of time, for her trial was due tomorrow.  Ayari sat and scanned through her memories for everything she had been told and experienced.  She noticed through the small window something glinting.  Then it clicked.  Of course!  The aircraft she had seen.  She leapt up and banged on the door.  

 "I want to speak to the High Council now," she cried, and banged on the door again.  "Can you hear me?  I want to speak to them now!"  All she got was someone a couple of cells down telling her to be quiet.  Ayari ignored them and yelled again.  Eventually Crail appeared.

 "You're suddenly making a lot of noise," he said.

 "I want to speak to the High Council now," replied Ayari, firmly.  Crail shook his head.

 "Not possible.  Wait until tomorrow."

 "This isn't about my trial.  I might have some information that could be useful to them."  Crail looked at her, his eyes narrowed.  

 "This is rather sudden.  I didn't think you were the type to be revealing secrets to the High Council."

 "I've had a lot of time to think," said Ayari.  "If I can speak to them today, I will reveal some information to them which they would find useful.  I am willing to help them."

 "What information is this?" asked Crail.

 "Just some useful information," said Ayari.  Crail snorted.

 "You're talking rubbish.  You're just trying to escape punishment."  He turned to go.  Ayari called after him.

 "Wait…the information I have is in regards to a possible threat to Brunnis 2."  Crail paused.  Ayari continued.  "It could be devastating to all you Olds.  Of course, if the High Council don't want to know, then that is fine.  But I'm sure they would be interested?"

 "I shall go and speak to them," said Crail, a little subdued.  "But I cannot promise they will be interested."  He left, leaving Ayari satisfied.  A few minutes later, Verace appeared.

 "Crail said that you wanted to see the High Council regarding a threat to Brunnis 2?" he asked, puzzled.

 "Well…it's not a threat as such.  I've seen aircraft flying around the areas where the shield has broken.  I thought I could use this to help me in some way," said Ayari.

 "How?"

 "I'm not sure.  If I can see them, and speak to them without being on trial, I might be able to do a deal with them."

 "That's not very likely, Ayari," warned Verace.  Ayari smiled at him.

 "I have my ways, and I have you," she said, sweetly.  Verace just shook his head.  

 "Nothing wrong with you trying, I suppose," he said.  "Of course, I'll try my best to assist."

 "Thank you," replied Ayari.  Verace nodded, then hearing Crail returning, he moved on.  Ayari watched as he unlocked her cell door.

 "You are lucky, _lintia.  The High Council is willing to hear you now."  He slipped the shackles onto Ayari's wrists, and led her out into the corridor, past the other cells until they reached a staircase that spiralled upwards.  _

 "We only have a back staircase I'm afraid," Crail said.  "It takes us up to the second floor, so it's quite a walk."

 "I need some exercise after being stuck in those cells," replied Ayari as Crail led her up the steep steps.

  Breathless, Ayari and Crail reached the top of the staircase.  There the paused for a few moments to catch their breath.  Then Crail lead Ayari through a door that took them into a corridor.  That in turn opened up into a wider corridor.  As they travelled along it, Ayari was awed by the splendour of the place.  Even though no work had been done on it for decades, it was still magnificent.  She had occasionally seen the outside, but it was nothing compared to the inside.  All this creativity seemed alien now.  Suddenly, the corridor opened out into a huge staircase.  On one side, the stairs swept down, above them a big window that looked out over the city.  The view would have been wonderful, but a century of dirt now covered the window panes.  On the other side, the stairs swept upwards onto the third floor, while the corridor continued in front of them.  Crail turned and ascended the staircase up to the third floor, Ayari having no choice but to follow him.  The third floor looked to be the last because the stairs ended there, but Ayari knew that there were another three floors above them.  There was a big lobby area at the top of the stairs, with a wide corridor going off both to the left and right.  On the other side of the big lobby, were a pair of large doors.  The entrance to the High Council's chamber.  Ayari began to feel apprehensive as they approached it.  What Reyden would give to be here now, thought Ayari.  There was a guard at the door.

 "Prisoner to speak to the High Council," said Crail.  The guard nodded, and swung open the doors.  Crail and Ayari entered.  Ayari's eyes took in the chamber.  It was not as large as the main governing chamber somewhere below them, but it still impressed.  The seats were arranged in a neat circle round a centre platform.  As far as politics went, this was the centre of the planet.  The light was dull in the High Council's chamber, and it took Ayari's eyes a little while to adjust to it.  She could just make out the forms of the High Council sat in silence.  She could feel their eyes on her.

 "Release the prisoner," came a booming voice.  Crail undid the lead from Ayari's shackles.

 "You're on your own," he whispered to her, then pushed her into the centre of the room.  Ayari, surprised by the action nearly stumbled, but recovered herself.  She raised her eyes to look at the High Council, and wondered if she had made the right decision.  Then she remembered that these were the people who were responsible for Turin's death.  They were the ones who had taken Kai away from her.  If she wanted to get through this, she was going to have to not be afraid of the High Council.  They were probably more afraid of her, anyway.  She was a horrible, germ-infested newborn, wasn't she?

 "You are the one who requested to see us?  You have information relevant to the safety of Brunnis 2?" asked the voice again.

 "Yes, I do," replied Ayari.  She looked at the man who had spoken, and continued.  "My name is Ayari.  For the past few years, I have been looking at the sky with a telescope my father built.  I have noticed that holes have appeared in the great shield that surrounds the planet."  There were murmers from the High Council members as they looked at each other, obviously surprised.  

"Of course, I realise that this leaves Brunnis 2 open to intrusion from the outside world, plus the extra rays from the sun will not do yourselves much good," said Ayari.

 "Indeed," said the man, who must have been the leader of the council.  He turned to the others and they debated amongst themselves.  Ayari looked on nervously.  After what seemed forever, the leader turned back to her.

 "Ayari.  We have decided that your trial shall be adjourned until your information has been investigated," he said.

 "That's it?" she replied, amazed.

 "You may go," the leader said.

 "But…" she began, as Crail put the lead back on her shackles.  She allowed herself to be led back out of the dark chamber.

 "Interesting information," Crail said.  "But you are only delaying the inevitable _lintia,_ I'm afraid."

 "We'll see," replied Ayari defiantly.  Hopefully she had given Verace enough time to get her out of this place.

 Ayari's trial seemed to be on permanent adjournment.  Days passed that turned into weeks.  Verace told her that he had no idea what was taking the High Council so long, but said that it was good because it gave him more time to plan to get her out.  But as two months passed, Ayari began to feel as if she were wasting away.  The loss of Turin and Kai began to wear badly at her as her hopes of getting out started to fade.  Even the friendship she had struck up with Verace couldn't fully lift her spirits.  She had told Verace about the aircraft she had seen.  Verace said that he thought it was something to do with the High Council investigating the breaks in the shield, possibly repairing them.  Perhaps her trial was delayed for so long because they were investigating her too.  Ayari agreed, but told Verace that there wasn't anything remarkable about her to investigate.  One night Ayari lay asleep in her cell, dreaming of happier times when Verace came to wake her.

 "What is it?" she asked.

 "Good news for you," Verace said.  Ayari sat up, making room for Verace to sit down, and looked at him expectantly.

 "I've made contact with someone outside who is prepared to help assist in your escape."

 "Really?  Who?"

 "They wouldn't give their name."

 "Then how do you know that they can be trusted?"

 "Just because you know someone's name doesn't mean you can trust them Ayari.  Now, tomorrow night is when we will attempt to get you out.  The slopes of the hill this building is built on is covered in thick bushes and brambles and trees as you know.  There are guards all over the place.  I will escort you down the hill the best I can, to where this person and I will be able to help you through the fencing and get away safely."

 "If it were that simple," said Ayari, "Why didn't you get me out earlier?"

 "I told you that I managed to get two people out," said Verace.  "That doesn't mean that those were the only two I have tried to get out.  The more planning I can have, the greater your chances.  That is the lesson I have learnt."  He stood up.  "I will see you tomorrow," he said, and left her alone.

The following day passed extremely slowly for Ayari.  But eventually her waiting came to an end.  Soon after it was dark, Verace came to fetch her.

 "Don't say a word until we are out of the building," he told her.

 "What about Crail?" she asked.

 "He should be sound asleep.  I slipped something into his afternoon drink," Verace replied.

 "Good," Ayari said.  Verace hushed her, and escorted her along the corridor, past all the cells and various store rooms until they came to a small door which Verace unlocked.

 "You know that the way down the hill to the perimeter fence is not easy to navigate, don't you?" asked Verace.

 "Yes.  It's very overgrown, so I've heard," said Ayari.  Verace nodded.

 "Ready?"

 "Yes."

 "Here we go then," said Verace, opening the door.  The slight breeze was chilly, but felt wonderful to Ayari.  Quietly, the pair slipped out and began to make their way down the overgrown path.  Unfortunately, they hadn't got very far when out of nowhere a guard appeared behind them.

 "Stop there," he commanded.  Verace grabbed Ayari's hand and pulled her into a run through the trees.  A shot whistled past them, sending a shiver down Ayari's back.  For the next ten minutes they ran blindly through the overgrown scrub, pursued by several guards.  Tree branches slapped at Ayari, and brambles tore at her ankles and clothing.  Thinking that the terror would never end, Ayari saw the fence appearing in front of her as a welcome sight.  When they reached the fence, a shadowy figure appeared on the other side, their face covered by a hood.  

 "This is where we part," Verace said.

 "Thank you," said Ayari.  "I owe you my life."  Verace hushed her.

 "You must hurry.  The guards will be with us soon.  I will try and distract them when you are out."  Verace grabbed Ayari and almost threw her over the fence in an effort to get her free before the guards caught up with them.  The person on the other side helped her down.  Ayari turned to see Verace, but he had already gone.  There was the sound of a distant weapon firing and what might have been a yelp, but Ayari didn't have time to dwell on it.  The stranger took her hand, and pulled her away towards freedom.

 "Wait.  Who are you?" Ayari asked, the fear and adrenaline not dousing the suspicious side of her nature.  She grabbed at the hood of the person to reveal their face, and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming with delight.

 "Reyden!" she exclaimed, in a whisper, hardly believing her eyes and the fact that she was actually glad to see him.

 "Shh.  We'll talk when we get to the transporter," he replied.  In silence they hurried along through the streets surrounding the High Council's building.  Tucked away in a side street was Reyden's transporter.  They climbed into it, and were on their way.  Ayari looked down at her scratched ankles, suddenly beginning to feel the pain.  She looked at Reyden, who actually gave her a smile.

 "Are you still at the same place?" she asked.

 "Yes," he replied.

 "How is everyone?" 

 "They're okay," Reyden began, then paused.

 "What is it?" Ayari asked.  Reyden seemed to struggle for words for once.

 "Leorie's gone," he eventually managed.

 "What?"

 "Not long after you were taken by the high council," replied Reyden.  Ayari sat in silence, taking the news in.

 "The baby too?" she asked.

 "No, she's fine.  Leorie was devastated when you and Kai were taken.  She was badly affected by what was going on anyway – you know that – but when you went, it was more than she could take.  Not even the baby could bring her out of her depression.  She went out for a walk not long after she was born and never came back.  Whether she was caught by the High Council's enforcers or…well, we just don't know," said Reyden.  There was another silence.

 "So you've got a little girl," said Ayari, making herself sound more upbeat.  Reyden smiled again.

 "Yes, she's called Jayse," he said.  "I wish Leorie was able to enjoy her more," he added sadly.

 "It's been a difficult time for everyone," Ayari said.  Reyden nodded.

 "Especially for you," he said.  Ayari swallowed.

 "Verace, the man who got me out, he tried to find Kai, but he couldn't," she said.  "I knew that there wasn't much chance anyway but I still hope.  That sounds silly, doesn't it?"

 "No, not at all," Reyden said.  "Sometimes I hope Leorie would come back through the door."  They sat in silence again until they reached the distant but familiar surroundings of their home.  Ayari looked at the building with mixed feelings.  She had thought she would be pleased to see it.  Maybe it was news of Leorie's disappearance that had unsettled her.  Reyden opened the front door and ushered her inside. 

 "Ayari!"  Ayari turned round to see Ezala rushing towards her to give her a hug, followed by Bejan.  Tears welled up in her eyes.

 "I've missed you," she said, meaning it.

 "We've missed you," said Ezala.  "You can tell us all about it over dinner…if you wish."

 "Well, there's not a lot to tell," said Ayari, with a smile.  "Prison isn't exactly an exciting place."  Still, it was a few hours later before Ayari and the others had finished exchanging stories.  Reyden took Ayari up to see Jayse.  He carefully picked her up and gave her to Ayari.

 "She looks like you," Ayari said, taking in the baby's face.

 "She has Leorie's eyes," Reyden replied.  

 "I think she's beautiful," Ayari told him, giving Jayse back.  Reyden nodded.

 "I'm lucky Ezala has been around.  I don't think I would have coped with Jayse by myself," he admitted.  "But even so, I'm glad I have Jayse even if I don't have Leorie anymore."  The remark stirred something within Ayari, and tears sprung to her eyes.  Reyden realised his mistake, and carefully put Jayse back in her cradle.

 "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful," he apologised.  Ayari shook her head.

 "It's okay Reyden.  You're entitled to think that, as I once did."  She wiped her eyes.  "I need to be alone for a bit," she said, leaving Reyden alone in the room.

As she did then, Ayari knelt in front of the area where Turin had been buried, which was marked by a simple arrangement of pebbles.  It had been a fortnight since she had returned home, and although she was happy to be amongst her friends again, she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that she no longer belonged there.  Jayse, although Ayari loved her, was a constant reminder of the fact that Kai was lost.  Once again, Ayari turned her thoughts to aircraft and the Archives.  Her resolve to leave Brunnis 2 and seek something more had hardened since her escape from prison.  There was simply not enough to keep her here.  She wondered how she could get to the Archives without being detected and without incurring Reyden's wrath.  She shook her head.  She could not afford to be afraid of anything anymore.  If she were to leave the planet, she was going to have to face the unknown by herself.  Her mind flashed back to the conversation she had with Turin as they prepared to leave the old house.

 "I never thought that you were scared of the unknown," he had said.

 "I'm not," she had replied, meaning it despite her worry.  Ayari stood up.  She knew exactly what she had to do.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Part Ten**

It was dark as Ayari carefully slipped out of the house, closing the door behind her.  It had been a long time since she had visited the Archives, before the troubles began against the Mortalists, but she knew the way.  Hoping her long dark blue hooded coat would help camouflage her, she made her way through the twisted back streets, the long abandoned houses giving the night an even more eerie feel.  Finding the main road into the old city, she hurried along, listening and watching for trouble.  After what seemed forever, she arrived at the plaza in which the Archives stood.  Cautiously, she tried the main door.  To her surprise, it opened, with what seemed a horrendously loud creak.  Looking nervously about her, Ayari slipped inside, closing the door behind her.  The place smelt musty, although there were signs to suggest that people had been there recently.  Hopefully they were curious Mortalists like herself.  There were no lights on, however there was a sort of twilight in the building from outside sources.  Ayari passed through various different sections, stacked floor to ceiling with books and other memorabilia that contained knowledge.  She found the technology section, and took out a small torch to enable her to read the titles of the books.  She picked out several that seemed most interesting, and put them in the bag she had brought with her.  Again, she glanced about her.  The ordeal she had been through in prison had made her cautious.  Spooked by her own nerves more than anything in the Archives, Ayari ran as fast and as quietly as she could out of the building.  She tried to open the main door as quietly as she could, but couldn't prevent the creak.  After a check to see if there was anyone about, Ayari made her way back home.  When she got in through the front door, she closed it behind her and leaned against it, letting out a sigh.  She suddenly felt elated that she had managed to do what she knew was considered a foolish and dangerous thing.  Clutching the bag containing the precious books, Ayari made her way up to bed.

All of Ayari's spare time was dedicated to studying the books she had taken from the Archives.  She kept them hidden in her room so that the others would not discover them.  Most of the books turned out to not be very useful, some of them were far too technical for Ayari to understand.  But one book was of a very interesting read to her.  It focused on the types of aircraft used during the Insect Wars, hundreds of years ago.  Somewhat ironically, the aircraft were insects themselves, albeit genetically engineered to the point where they were little more than living machines.  The book described how the craft were developed, how they operated, in a way that Ayari could understand.  She felt confident that she could actually create one herself.  But the drawback was finding a place to grow the craft, and the necessary parts.  So it was back to the Archives to find more detailed information.  Once again, she waited until everyone was asleep, and crept downstairs.  She felt a little bolder this time, as she knew exactly the route to take, and what to expect.  Again, she slipped through the creaking door of the Archives.  In the dim light, she took out a list of items she would need to set about growing an insect craft.  They more or less grew themselves, but Ayari was going to have to do some work herself.  She decided to try and find a room in the Archives that would be suitable.  There was no way that she would be able to grow the insect at home.  She made her way to the biology section, picked out another selection of books and scurried back home.

Ayari spent much of the next couple of months slipping out of the house to go to the Archives.  The hard part had been getting hold of the necessary materials.  Some of them she managed to get herself, though some things she got Bejan to get for her.  He knew various people who could get hold of anything from cake to string.

 "What do you need all of this stuff for?" Bejan had asked, after being presented with a list of what seemed to be junk.

 "It's for a new hobby," Ayari said.  "I'm making something."

 "Well I'll be interested to see the finished result," Bejan said.

 "It will be interesting," Ayari told him.  Bejan smiled at her and went on his way.  He got her all of the stuff eventually, and Ayari transferred it all to the hidden place in the Archives.  She began to set about creating her Insect Craft, carefully following the mechanics necessary.  It was a painstaking process, but gradually the craft began to form, tucked up inside its cocoon.  Ayari visited it every other night.  She tended it carefully, as if it were a cherished pet.  She could hardly believe that she seemed to be succeeding in her task.  Then the realisation hit her that soon it would be time for her to leave.  She drew a deep breath.  She couldn't change her mind now, not after all the risks and planning that she had done.  She gave the cocoon a last check, before closing the door behind her and making her way home.  The journey didn't seem so arduous now, but that didn't mean that she didn't let her guard down.  Quietly, she closed the door of the house, and prepared to make her way upstairs.  Before she could, someone grabbed her from behind, and put their hand over her mouth.  She struggled at first, but then she heard a familiar voice.

 "Ayari!  Calm down!"  Reyden hissed in her ear.  Ayari did as she was told, and Reyden let her go.

 "What do you think you are doing?" she seethed at him, her heart still beating fast.

 "I was going to ask you the same thing," Reyden said.

 "I wanted some air," Ayari replied.  Reyden shook his head.

 "You were gone a long time just for 'some air'.  I saw you go when I got up to see to Jayse," he said.  Ayari said nothing.  Reyden pressed on.  "In fact, you've disappeared at night a lot recently."  Ayari hung her head.

 "I've been going to the Archives," she admitted.  

 "Why?" asked Reyden.

 "Don't speak to me like that," Ayari retorted.  Reyden scowled at her, but then relented and gestured for her to follow him into the sitting room.  She did as he asked, and together they sat down.

 "Please tell me what you were up to," he asked, almost pleadingly.  Ayari would have laughed if it hadn't been about what was quite a serious matter.

 "I'm building a spacecraft," she said.

 "You're what?"

 "I've been building a spacecraft for myself so that I can leave Brunnis2," Ayari stated.  Reyden continued to gawp at her, but then came to his senses.

 "Why do you want to leave?" he asked, and Ayari could sense hurt in his voice.

 "It's nothing personal," she said.  "It's something that I've been thinking of for a long time, since before Kai was born."

 "Really?"

 "Yes.  And since I lost Turin and Kai, it's all I've wanted," Ayari said, candidly.  She felt a weight lift off her shoulders with the admission.  

 "But we're your family now – Ezala, Bejan…how do you think they'll feel about this?"  Reyden asked.  Ayari sighed and lowered her head, but she remembered her resolve, and looked Reyden in the eye again.

 "I know that it will hurt them," she said.  "But they will understand.  Bejan was Turin's best friend, and Ezala is just such an open person…"

 "When were you planning to tell us?"

 "Soon.  My craft will be ready in another three weeks," Ayari said.  Reyden shook his head.

 "I can't let you go," he said.

 "This isn't the house back in Lynsin-Al.  You're not in charge," Ayari retorted.

 "It doesn't matter.  I won't let you do such a stupid thing," Reyden fired back.

 "It can't be any worse than life here," Ayari said.

 "Where are you going to go?"

 "I have some ideas," Ayari replied.  She had also looked at books on astronomy in the Archives.

 "You'll be killed," Reyden said, barely managing to keep his voice down.

 "I'll be killed here," Ayari answered, just as fiercely.  Reyden got up from his seat, his face twisted from trying to hold back something.

 "I should have left you to be killed by the High Council," he blurted out, and then left the room before Ayari could say anything else or see his face.  Ayari sat in shock for a few minutes from Reyden's harsh words, but then recovered herself and decided that he didn't mean it.  She guessed that he still had feelings for her, but that didn't take away the sting of what he had said.  She got up and crept quietly back to her room, relieved to see that Reyden had gone back to his own bed.  He'd be okay in the morning.

 Reyden himself wouldn't have agreed with that statement.  As was usual when he worked himself into a rage, he couldn't sleep.  He couldn't believe that Ayari would desert them.  He didn't want Ayari to desert him.  As she had thought, his feelings for her had never gone away.  Far from it.  When Ayari had been taken prisoner, and was missing for weeks, Reyden realised that he was completely in love with her.  That had spurred him on to find where she was, and to help rescue her.  Would he have done that with Leorie, even though she was the mother of his child?  Reyden wasn't sure.  In his eyes, he had become Ayari's protector since Turin died, even if she was not aware of the fact.  He knew that Ayari would never reciprocate his love, for although an uneasy friendship had struck up between them, in her heart, Ayari would always love Turin.  She adored Jayse, but would always think of Kai.  Leorie, her best friend, was also gone.  Leorie.  Reyden felt a pang when he thought of her.  Despite not loving her anymore, he missed her, and was sorry that Jayse would never know her mother.  He had hoped that Ayari would be a surrogate mother for his daughter, and that plan seemed to be going well until he found out that Ayari had other ideas.  Reyden had first discovered Ayari's late night excursions a fortnight before, when he had got up to see to Jayse.  He had heard the front door close, and had looked out of a window to see Ayari disappearing up the road.  The next night, the same happened, and he waited for Ayari to return a couple of hours later.  The following few nights, he had purposefully watched to see if the same happened, then decided to confront her.  He never imagined that she was building a spacecraft.  He didn't really know what to expect.  One thing he did know was that he couldn't let her succeed in her ambition.

The next night, Ayari was preparing to sneak out to the Archives.  She knew that Reyden would in all probability be waiting for her, so she decided that she would climb out of her window and sneak out that way.  She had worked out a way down during the day.  Fortunately, there was enough light for her to see as she climbed out of the window and shakily made her way down to ground level via a drainpipe and a ledge.  Taking a backward glance at the house, she hurried along to the Archives.  As usual, she crept through the creaky main door, and made her way to the room where she kept her key to the future.  Before she got there, she heard a noise, like someone muttering to themselves.  She hid behind a bookcase, her heart beating.  Just as she thought that she had been hearing things and was about to step out, she saw a figure approaching the door to the room that her craft was kept in.  She recognised the sillouette as being Reyden.  Her eyes widened as he forced open the door, and stood there, obviously in awe of what he saw there.  Then he seemed to gather himself, and stepped into the room, something in his hand.  Ayari crept up to the door, and saw Reyden raise his arm, the object he was carrying turning out to be a metal bar of some sort.

 "No!  Reyden, don't!" she shrieked.  In the moment of surprise, she ran towards him, the force of her charge managing to throw them both to the ground.  The bar flew out of Reyden's hand, and rolled away to somewhere.  Ayari realised that she was holding onto Reyden's wrists, but he shook her off.  They both sat up and stared at each other.

 "How dare you," Ayari said, furious.

 "I said I won't let you leave," Reyden said.  

 "So you thought you'd come along and destroy my craft?" Ayari asked.  Reyden nodded.  "Do you know how much effort I've put into that?" Ayari said.

 "I know that it means a lot to you," Reyden said.  "But you mean a lot to me."  Ayari sighed.

 "Reyden…" she began.  He interrupted.

 "Please…Ayari.  Listen to me."

 "I don't want to hear it, Reyden.  It isn't going to change anything.  I'm still going, and you have got to accept that.  All of you," Ayari told him.  

 "I'm not going to," Reyden said, fiercely.

 "If you destroy that craft, I'll run away anyway," Ayari replied.  It was a childish response, but then, she thought Reyden was being childish.  She took hold of his hands, and looked into his piercing blue eyes.

 "Let me go, Reyden," she said softly, meaning more than one thing.  He tried to stare back at her, but ended up looking away, for once unable to stand a confrontation.  He let out a sigh, and Ayari knew that it was time to go.  She stood up, and pulled on his hands, bringing him up beside her.

 "Come on, let's go home.  In the morning, I'll tell Ezala and Bejan what I'm going to be doing," she said.  Reyden didn't say another word as they left the room, Ayari carefully jamming the door and making it look as if nobody had disturbed the area for years.  Together they slipped off into the night, one with not a lot to say, and the other with much left unsaid.

Morning came, and one by one, the five occupants of the house appeared for breakfast.  Ayari surveyed the other three adults that sat at the table.  Together they were four survivors of a terrible persecution.  They were not alone, of course, but they had been through much together.  Not for the first time, Ayari thought about the fact that four years ago there used to be twenty of them living together.  She could remember it, but curiously, could not imagine it.  Then, with a shuddering sigh, she remembered that next week would be Kai's fifth birthday.  Ayari herself was now twenty-four, a long way away from the nineteen year old that had given birth to a baby boy on that dark night.  She had become much harder, and although she remained a beautiful young woman, someone who looked deep into her green eyes would see a person old beyond their years.  But she remained determined not to be sucked into a life of despair, as Leorie had been.  Ayari still believed in making a better life for herself.  Perhaps she hadn't changed too much on the inside, after all.  Ezala smiled at her.

 "Daydreaming?" she asked.  Ayari smiled wanly.

 "I was just thinking that it's Kai's birthday next week.  He'll be five."

 "Really?  Gosh.  Well, I hope that he's safe and well," Ezala said.

 "So do I," Ayari replied.  She could feel Reyden's eyes boring into her, and decided that it was time to share her plans.  "Anyway, I have something to tell you."

 "What's that?" Ezala asked.

 "Bejan, you remember all that stuff I asked you to get me a couple of months back?" Ayari asked.  Bejan nodded.  She continued.  "Well, I've done something with it."

 "Yeah?" Bejan asked, interested.  

 "I've made a spacecraft.  Well, not quite, but it's very nearly done," Ayari said.  There was silence.  Ezala found her voice.

 "You've made a spacecraft?"

 "Yes.  I went to the Archives, and found a book to do with the insect craft our ancestors used during the Great War with the Insects.  I've managed to create one," Ayari said.

 "What are you going to be doing with it?" Bejan asked, curious.  Ayari took a deep breath.

 "I'm going away," she said.  "I'm going to leave Brunnis 2."

 "Leaving?" Ezala said in a whisper.  "Why?"

 "I've already told Reyden that it is nothing personal, that it is something that I have been thinking about for a very long time," Ayari explained.  "I feel that I have to do it."

 "Where are you going?" Bejan asked.

 "I have several options," Ayari said.  "I will decide sooner the time I leave."

 "When will that be?" Ezala asked.

 "Just under three weeks," Ayari replied.

 "That soon?" Ezala asked.

 "Yes.  I'm sorry that I have kept it a secret from you for so long, but I needed to work without any problems," Ayari said.  They all sat in silence again, the only sound being Jayse scraping her spoon along the table.

 "I've told her that she can't go," Reyden said.  Ayari glared at him, as did Ezala.  Ezala had always been Reyden's equal, and was therefore not afraid to stand up to him.

 "Nonsense, Reyden," she said.  "She should go if that's what she really wants."

 "It's too dangerous," Reyden replied.

 "As opposed to?  Ayari has lost her partner and her child.  What has she got to loose?"

 "We've all lost people we love," Reyden replied.  

 "Of course we have," Ezala said, and turned to Ayari.  "It's going to be hard to say goodbye to you, but I know that you are doing something that you believe in.  I have every faith in you."

 "Thank you," Ayari said, glad that someone supported her.  Everyone looked at Bejan.  He smiled at Ayari.

 "Turin always said that you were determined to do something with your life," he said.  "I know that he would have supported you in this, so I will too."

 "Turin always said I was crazy," Ayari replied.

 "Well, he said that too," Bejan replied.  They all laughed, except Reyden.  He pretended to tend to his daughter, in order to avoid being questioned.  He knew that he couldn't fight Ayari any more.  He was going to have to let her go.

The next three weeks passed by fast.  Ayari took the others one by one to show them her newly completed insect spacecraft.  She was as much in awe of it as they were.  Following the books, she had carefully tested it the best she could, learning all the controls.  Bejan gathered together supplies for her, and Ezala helped with her plans.  The nearest place Ayari could reach safely would be a mysterious planet inhabited by a being known as the Time Prophet.  

 "Do you think she really exists?" Ezala asked.

 "All the factual books say so," Ayari replied.  "I should try there first anyway, to see if she has some advice for me."

 "And then where will you go?"

 "It depends.  Who knows what the future holds?"

 "I think that yours will be an exciting one," Ezala said.

 "Why's that?"

 "I just have a feeling you're going to be okay," Ezala replied, rather mysteriously.  Ayari had left it at that.  The riskiest part of the plan would be smashing the large window of the room Ayari's craft was in so that she could fly it out.  The easiest way to do this, would be to actually fly the craft through the window.  Ayari didn't want to damage the craft, so she and Ezala had collected sturdy material to wrap round the vulnerable parts of the crafts skin, using methods described in a book on the Insect Wars.  The date was set, and suddenly Ayari began to have doubts if she was doing the right thing.  She shook herself.  Of course she was.  This was what she had been dreaming of for such a long time, and now the time was here.  There was nothing left to do, other than ensure everyone knew what their role would be.  The plan was that Ezala and Bejan would not come to the Archives with Ayari and Reyden.  It would be far too risky for four people to be hanging around that place, especially with the noise that Ayari would inevitably make, with her breakout.  Besides, someone had to look after Jayse.  Bejan had argued that he should go with Ayari, rather than have Reyden endanger himself, but Reyden refused point blank.  Ayari knew the break in the shield that she should head for.  She remembered the little aircraft that she thought she had seen once.  She never did find out what they were.  Perhaps the answers lay up in the shield.  

She was about to find out, for the day of Ayari's "escape" finally came round.  They held a special dinner in her honour, reminiscing about the past, and speculating about the future.  But soon it was time to say goodbye.

 "I'll miss you Ayari," Ezala said.

 "I'll miss you too," Ayari replied.  "Thank you for everything."

 "That's okay," Ezala said.  They were unable to stop themselves from crying, and gave each other a final hug.  Bejan managed to keep his composure, despite being upset at Ayari's departure.  He had promised Turin long ago to look out for Ayari if anything happened to him, and part of him was aggrieved that he could no longer keep his promise.  Despite this, he wrapped Ayari in a bear hug.

 "Good luck, Ayari."

 "Thank you, Bejan," Ayari said.  She cuddled Jayse for the last time, looking into the youngster's sky blue eyes.  Leorie's eyes.

 "You be a good girl," she said, softly.  "I want you to grow up and have a good life."  She kissed Jayse on the forehead, just below the gentle black curls that had began to grow long.  Ayari sighed, then smiled at everyone.

 "It's time to go," she said.  She gave Ezala and Bejan a last hug, then she followed Reyden out of the house for one last time.  Before they left completely, she went to Turin's grave.

 "I don't know if this is goodbye or not," she said quietly.  "Sometimes I think that you are with me, but I don't know what there is after life.  One day I'll find out."  She blew a kiss.  "I love you."

 "Ayari, we don't have much time," came Reyden's impatient voice.  Ayari looked at the grave again, smiled, then followed Reyden.  They had decided to risk using the transporter, so that Reyden would be able to make a quick getaway.  They didn't say much to each other during the journey, both apprehensive.  They reached the Archives, parking the transporter in a hidden place before making their way over to the building.  Ayari pulled open the door.

 "Hey!  You there!  Stop!"

 "Run," Reyden commanded, not giving Ayari a chance to look at the person from which the voice came.  He pushed her into the building, and shut the doors behind them.  Ayari ran as fast as she could, thankful that they had already stowed everything on board the craft.  Reyden caught up with her as they made their way up the stairs.  Behind them, they could hear one, possibly two sets of footsteps.

 "Tonight of all nights," Ayari panted.

 "Keep going," Reyden said, equally out of breath.  The fire from a weapon whistled past them as they rounded a corner.  

 "Enforcers," Ayari muttered.

Hurriedly, they entered the room that the craft was stowed in, and barricaded the door.  They were too late though, for the Enforcers had seen them enter the room, and were trying to get in.

 "Hurry up Ayari," Reyden said.  Ayari opened the craft.

 "Get in, Reyden."

 "What?"

 "Get in.  It's the only way you'll avoid the Enforcers."

 "I'll be fine.  You go."

 "Stop playing the hero and think of your daughter!" Ayari hissed, grabbing onto his tunic.  Reyden finally obliged, seeing that the door wasn't going to hold up much more.  Inside the craft, Ayari brought the biomechanical insect to life.  She looked at Reyden.

 "Well…it's now or never," she said.  Before he had time to say anything, she had got the craft airbourne, scattering dust and old papers everywhere.  Behind them, the door finally gave in.

 "What is that…?"

 "Ayari!"

 "Okay, here we go!"  Ayari pulled on the controls of the craft, and sent it hurtling towards the window.  For once in his life, Reyden was terrified.  Ayari was too, but self-preservation won through.  They both couldn't help yelling as they crashed through the glass, leaving behind two very bewildered Enforcers.  As the craft rose into the air, Ayari couldn't help laughing.  Reyden recovered slightly.

 "Is it okay?" he asked.  Ayari performed some checks.

 "Perfect," she beamed.  Gradually, she became more confident with the controls, and took the craft right up.  She held it in the air.

 "What is it?" asked Reyden.

 "Look.  Isn't it pretty?"  Ayari asked.  Reyden looked out, and saw the city spread out beneath them.  It looked so familiar, yet so strange.  He was glad he had a good head for heights.

 "I wonder what the planet looks like?" she said, softly.  Reyden was tempted, but remembered what was at stake.

 "That's for you to find out, but I need to get home," he said.  Ayari nodded, and took the craft lower again, looking for familiar landmarks to guide her.  Eventually, she landed in an open space fairly close to what was her home.

 "Not bad," Reyden said.  He got out of the craft.  Ayari did too.  "Aren't you supposed to be going?" he asked her.

 "Not without saying goodbye," she replied.  Reyden swallowed.  He had tried to avoid this bit.

 "I can only say what the others have," he said.  Ayari nodded.

 "I know we've never been the best of friends, but I have so much to thank you for," she said.  "I won't forget you."

 "I won't forget you, either.  I could never forget you," Reyden replied.  Ayari suddenly gave him a big hug.

 "Take care, Reyden," she said.

 "You too," he answered.  Ayari hesitated.

 "Reyden…if you somehow, somewhere find Kai…"

 "I'll make sure he is okay," Reyden assured.  "I'll make sure they're all okay."  Ayari looked at him, questioningly.

 "It's just something I've been thinking about recently," he said.

 "Care to elaborate?" Ayari asked.

 "Shouldn't you be going now?" Reyden said, sharply.  Ayari smiled at him, and gave him another hug.  He hugged her back tightly, blinking away tears.  Finally, Ayari got into the craft, and waved at him as she rose up into the air.  Reyden stood watching as the craft got higher.

 "I love you!" he yelled upwards, surprising himself.  He didn't know if Ayari heard, but at least he had said it.  Reyden followed the craft with his eyes as it took Ayari up into the night sky and out of his life forever.

Ayari thought she heard Reyden shout something, but she wasn't sure.  She saw him disappearing below her, as everything began to merge into one in the dark.  Only the lights of some buildings and street lamps gave any distinction as to what she was looking at.  Higher and higher she went, past the point that she had flown with Reyden.  The craft was easy to fly – in fact, it practically flew itself.  Soon she saw something above her.  The shield.  The Great Shield that the Brunnen G had constructed many moons ago to keep outsiders away from their society.  And to keep their society in, no doubt.  Ayari easily saw the break in the shield and headed for it.  As she neared, she saw that some of it looked as if it had been repaired recently.

 "So I wasn't mistaken," she said out loud.  "There really were aircraft up here."  She saw the inviting blackness of space in front of her and headed straight for it, finally leaving the atmosphere of her home planet.  She realised at that moment that she might well be making history, for she felt sure that whoever worked in the aircraft wouldn't dare pass into space.  Ayari headed away from the planet at first, then turned and faced it.  The view brought tears to her eyes.

 "It's amazing.  I wish someone else could see this too," she said to herself.  She shook her head.  How could something that looked so beautiful be home to such a dead society?  She didn't know how long she sat there, admiring the view.  She thought of her friends that she had left behind, both alive and dead.  She thought of Turin and Kai.  Ayari knew that she was truly on her own now, and to turn back would be to admit defeat.  She got out her star charts, and worked out which direction she should go in.  She took a deep breath.

 "Goodbye everyone.  I'm going now," she said, softly.  She pulled on the controls of the craft, and headed towards the planet, flying straight over it.  Without a backwards glance, the first Brunnen G for millennia to leave her homeworld set off in search of her dreams.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Reyden sat in what served as his office. He was a busy man, as he always had been, chasing round after other people. He was still haunted by many things, but times had changed, and he had more pressing concerns than old ghosts. He had newborns to keep an eye on. Reyden himself was no longer one of these. He was older, but he was not old. Reyden had began to take the life-prolonging Harluca, but it was not because he wished to live forever. The plan that he had been thinking about when he bid farewell to Ayari had developed over the following weeks from her departure. Reyden felt that he should protect the remaining Mortalists, not just the current ones, but those that were being born. His own daughter, too. He felt that he could not do this properly if he were to grow old, so had decided to take Harluca. Ezala had supported him as much as she had supported Ayari. She did not go so far as to also take Harluca, but she had been a great help. She still was. They were determined that what had happened to them should never be repeated. Reyden concentrated on the paperwork in front of him.

"Father?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to meet someone." Jayse sounded urgent, so Reyden stopped his work and looked up at her. She smiled at him, and he followed her sky blue gaze towards a young man. Reyden nearly jumped out of his chair in fright. Turin had been dead for years! Then he realised that it wasn't Turin. He certainly looked like him though, from the side at least.

"Father, this is Kai," Jayse said. "Kai, this is my father."  
"Pleased to meet you," Kai said. Reyden blinked.

"Kai, is it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Ah. Kai. Yes," Reyden said, not believing his eyes. He looked carefully at the young man, and met a pair of familiar green eyes. Ayari's eyes. He couldn't mistake those. Reyden was now certain that this was Ayari's son. But how had he kept the name "Kai" after he had been snatched from Ayari's arms?

"Are you okay, father?" Jayse asked, concerned. Reyden nodded.

"Yes, Jayse. Kai just reminds me of someone I used to know, that's all."

"One of mother's friends?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, we're off into town. Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"See you later then," Jayse said, then both she and Kai left. Reyden sat puzzling over Kai. He would have to find out where he had been all these years.

"Small world," he said to himself. But both Ayari and Leorie would have been quite happy to see their children together. He thought some more. Ayari and Leorie…what was it about those two that made him think that they could answer the question of Kai's name? Something glinted on his desk. Then he remembered back to that fateful day when they had gone for a walk and Ayari and Kai had been taken. Kai had been wearing a jacket with his name on. Perhaps that was the answer. Or maybe it was simply coincidence. It didn't matter. What mattered was that Ayari's son was safe and Reyden could keep his promise to look out for him. He looked up at the sky, not for the first time.

"It's all okay, Ayari. Wherever you are."


End file.
